Rosario Vampire: Shippuden
by BertiusMaximus
Summary: After years of searching the Headmaster of Youkai Academy finds Tsukune Aono. He does not find him in Japan, instead Tsukune has been found in The Hidden Leaf Village. Read as Tsukune takes on Youkai Academy and his adventures as a shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I was getting kinda tired of reading stories as to where Naruto ends up in Youkai Academy, so I decided to make one as to where Tsukune is orginally from The Hidden Leaf Village.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire or any of their contents

Chapter 1

It has been 5 weeks after The Fourth Great Shinobi War, everyone in The Hidden Leaf village are continuing on with their daily lives. Naruto Uzumaki,with the aid of many shinobi, defeated Obito and Madara Uchiha and saved the world. The Juubi has been defeated as well leaving Naruto and Killer Bee as the last two Jinchuurki. The loss of Neji has struck everyone hard but everyone kept fighting to avenge their fallen comrade. Naruto and Sasuke had their last clash and Naruto won, he had no choice but to kill him. The Elemental Nation are going through a long period of peace. Naruto and Hinata are currently dating, but sadly this story isn't going to be about Naruto…

This story is about a certain young shinobi with dark brown hair. He's fought his fair share of battles, and was nearly killed during the war. He grew up at the same time Rookie 11 though he's one year younger than them he still stands strong alongside them. His parents moved into The Hidden Leaf Village 5 years before he was born, they had some trouble getting used to the village but they finally settled, though they still wonder how on the other side of a long tunnel was a place with little technology. They still find it hard to believe that shinobi still exist even though their son is currently a chunin. Anyways back to our young shinobi, as of now he's still a Chunin, and is currently in the Hokage's office for a certain mission he's going to be assigned to. This boy is Tsukune Aono.

"You requested me Lady Tsunade?" Tsukune asked bowing lightly. He stood there wearing dark brown pants with his weapons pouch on his right leg, black shinobi sandals, a white T shirt with a black open button shirt over his T shirt, he also wore his chunin vest over his shirt along with his shinobi headband tied over his forehead.

"Yes" Tsunade said sitting her desk "You're being assigned to a mission."

"What is the mission" Tsukune asked.

"You are to be watch over a school" Tsunade said "As doing so you are to attend classes along with the other students, the headmaster of the school specifically requested you."

"Why me?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm not too sure" She said "But this mission IS mandatory and you will be gone for three years."

"WHHAAAT?!" Tsukune shouted "that's way too long!"

"I'm afraid so, you will keep in contact with us via summoning toads, and I'll be sure to send your friends to visit you while you're there."

"But it's three years!" Tsukune whined.

"Enough! You will do this mission, is that clear?" Tsunade said standing up with her hands balled up into fists.

"Yea, ok, I'll do it!" Tsukune said waving his hands frantically, he didn't want to get hit by one of her punches.

"Very well" She said sitting back down "You will be leaving in 3 days, be sure to pack your things and say goodbye to your friends, and here" she said the last part tossing him a scroll, "That scroll contains your school uniform and 5 extra sets. Also seeing as this is going to be a special school, you are allowed to use jutsu, but try not to overdo it, and yes you may keep your headband on. You will be waiting outside in front of the gates in 3 days at noon, any questions?"

"What's the name of the school?" Tsukune asked.

"Youkai Academy."

3 Days Later

Tsukune is now walking towards the village gates in his school uniform, a green blazer, a red tie, white button up shirt, tan colored pants, and black shoes, he also kept his headband tied around his forehead. He also had his bad filled with scrolls that had most of his belongings, he learned about sealing when he went with Naruto and Jiraya to go find Tsunade.

As soon as he reached his destination he saw that Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru were waiting for him.

"Hey guys!" Tsukune said waving to his friends.

"THAT'S THE MOST HIDEOUS OUTFIT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Naruto yelled pointing at Tsukune's clothes.

"Is it really that bad?" Tsukune said looking at his clothes.

"No no I actually looks good on you" Naruto said panicking as he saw that Sakura was glaring at him.

"Anyways we came here to say goodbye to you since you're going to be gone for a while" Sakura said.

"3 years" Tsukune said.

"WHAT?! That's as long as I left when I left with Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't know how you're going to last that long on the same mission, it's too troublesome" Shikamaru said.

The group chatted for a while until a portal opened up and a bus emerged from it.

"Well I guess you're ride's here" Kakashi pointed out.

"Well I guess this goodbye guys" Tsukune said.

"You think we'd let you leave without giving you a few gifts?" Sakura said, Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kakashi was the first "Here's a little something from Sakura and I" he said handing Tsukune a scroll, Tsukune took a look at it real quick and saw that it was for learning Advanced Ninjutsu.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" Tsukune said smiling.

"We're next!" Naruto said, him and Hinata walked up to him and handed him a book with a few notes hanging out "Hinata and I made this for you. You can learn some really cool seals when you're over there."

Tsukune opened up a page and saw that there were drawings of a seal and hand-written notes about the seal, "Thank you guys" he said shaking their hands.

"Here you go Tsukune!" Lee said as he handed him what looked his weights he wore during the chunin exams.

"Lee these are you're old weights!" Tsukune said.

"They are yours now, and I'm sure you will put good use to these when you train!" Lee said flashing him a thumbs "And let the flames of youth keep burning!"

"Thanks Lee" Tsukune said chuckling.

"Well I guess I'm last to go" Shikamaru said as he walked up to Tsukune, "here" he said handing him a small book, _The Basics of Shogi._

"Thanks! I've always wanted to learn how to play shogi!" he said as he skimmed a page.

"Hopefully you'll be a challenge when you get back, otherwise it'd be troublesome to beat you in 1 minute" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks guys" Tsukune said.

"Group Hug!" Naruto exclaimed and everyone basically went in for a group hug, Shikamaru was dragged in by Naruto.

Everyone then let go and Tsukune walked up to the bus, "Well I guess I'll see you guys in three years!"

"We'll be sure to have Tsunade let us visit you" Hinata said.

"Yeah! And you can show us the school!" Naruto said.

"Be sure to keep training and try not to be too rash in case you get in a fight" Kakashi said smiling.

"I won't" Tsukune said.

"Have a safe trip!" Sakura said.

The bus driver honked the horn, he was getting impatient.

"Bye guys!" Tsukune said waving back as he boarded the bus.

"Bye Tsukune!" Everyone shouted.

"Wait just a minute there!" Yelled a voice, everyone turned to see Anko running towards them.

"Anko-sensei!" Tsukune yelled.

"You were about to leave without saying goodbye to me!" She said as she reached Tsukune.

"Sorry I kinda forgot" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Well anyways here's some dangos for you to take so you can have a snack along the trip" She said handing him a bundle of dangos wrapped in napkins.

"Thanks!" He cheered as he happily took the dangos.

"And I almost forgot" Anko said as she handed him 3 scrolls "Lady Tsunade told me to give you these before you leave, she said not to open them once you get settled." Tsukune nodded, then Anko embraced Tsukune in a hug "I'm sure gonna miss my favorite student" she said.

"I was your only student, well after a while" Tsukune joked returning the hug.

"You better leave before the bus driver leaves you here" she said releasing the hug.

"Bye sensei!" Tsukune said, "Bye guys!" he called to his friends as he boarded the bus, the bus then closed the doors and left after a few seconds. A portal opened out of nowhere and the bus disappeared inside the portal, after that the portal closed. Everyone watched as the bus left, Anko already left to buy some dangos for herself.

"I'm sure gonna miss him" Naurto said.

"We all will" Shikamaru said.

"So anyone know why he's going alone for three years?" Sakura asked.

"The client of the mission personally requested Tsukune to go on this mission" Kakashi said "and besides if he gets into any trouble that's too much for him to handle, he'll be able to call for help."

"But three years is still troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Id he can last for a year and a half at the Land of Waves, then he'll be able to last three years in a school" Kakashi said.

"Agreed!" lee said.

With Tsukune

_I wonder what Tsunade meant by a 'speacial school'_, Tsukune thought, he then looked his eyes up and saw that he still his shinobi headband on, _maybe I should just take this off, not many people are going to want to know where I'm from anyways,_ he said as he took off untied it and put in the inside pocket of his uniform.

"So you're going to Youkai Academy" the bus driver said looking in the mirror, Tsukune saw that his eyes were glowing.

"Yes" Tsukune said as he saw his eyes.

"Hehe you should be carefull, Youkai Academy is sccaaarrrry place" the bus driver said.

_What the hell does he mean by that? _Tsukune thought, he felt a chill running down his spine when the bus driver said the last part.

A/N: I will explain Tsukune's training as well as his adventures as a shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy crap chapter 2! yes it took a while but school sucks. I don't when i'll be posting new chapters so I'll get them as soon as possible. Anyway I'm actually glad people actually read this story so I'll be continuing.**

**Dis****claimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto...**

**Chapter 2**

"_So my little Tsukki is going to be a ninja huh?" Kyoko teased as she walked 5 year old Tsukune to his first day to the Ninja Academy. She was 2 years older than him but she likes to tease him about being little. Kyoko's parents moved to the Elemental Nations with Tsukune's parents when they moved. Kyoko wore a bright red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots._

"_Yea I can be strong so I can protect mom and dad!" Tsukune cheered, he wore a dark blue T-shirt with brown pants and brown straw sandals._

"_Hey what about me" Kyoko said seeing as her 'Little Brother' forgot to mention about protecting her as well._

"_You're not going to the ninja school?" Tsukune asked, he thought Kyoko was also going to be in the Ninja Academy._

"_No my mom and dad said it'd be safer for me if I went to a regular school" Kyoko said._

"_Well then I'll have to protect you too!" Tsukune declared flashing a thumbs up._

"_You better" Kyoko said as she grabbed Tsukune's head and started ruffling his hair "You don't want your sister to get hurt."_

"_Don't do that!" Tsukune said as Kyoko let go and started to fix his hair with his hands._

"_Well it looks like we're here" She said as they were in front of the Ninja Academy, there were already Chunin's with a group of students each "Do you know who you're teacher is?"_

"_Yea it's Iruka!" Tsukune said as he pointed to Iruka who already had his students lined up._

"_Well better not keep him waiting" Kyoko said as she pulled Tsukune into a hug "You be safe now" she said as Tsukune pulled away from the hug and took off to meet with Iruka and the other students._

"_I will!" Tsukune shouted back as he waved back to his sister. They weren't really siblings, they were cousins but Tsukune thinks of Kyoko as a Sister as well as Kyoko looks at him like her little brother. Right now Kyoko waved back to her brother and watched as Tsukune already introduced himself to his teacher. She then turned around walked to Civilian School._

* * *

"Hehe so you're the kid that the Headmaster called in" the bus driver said as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Yup!" Tsukune said as he took a bite of one of the dangos on the stick "Appearently I'm supposed to watch over this school for three years."

"Hehe that's the normal high school length for you kids" Bus Driver said taking another puff.

"Really? When I went to the academy I was there for six years" Tsukune said.

"Well you're in a different world hehe" Bus driver said "You see we're traveling through different dimensions"

"Is that why the world looks different?" Tsukune asked, when he looked outside the windows after they entered the portal, they seemed to be outside a large city. Tsukune saw how huge the city was and noticed that it didn't even have a wall to defend it.

"Yea, remember that portal I came out of?" Bus driver asked.

"Yea, I don't remember any seals that can do that" Tsukune said going through the book of seals Naruto gave him.

"Well there is one in your world but I doubt you're buddy that gave you that book knows it" Bus Driver said blowing out smoke "I'm pretty sure my brother will teach you the seal just in case something goes wrong."

"Who's your brother?" Tsukune asked looking up from the book.

"The headmaster of the school"

"So why did he call me anyway?" Tsukune asked, he's been having thoughts for the past few days as to why he's going away for three years, alone.

"Beats me but there are students that cause trouble around that school"

Tsukune was even more confused. Why did they make him go alone go alone? Why didn't they at least have any of his other teammates go with him?

"So what's so special about this school anyway?" The shinobi asked "Especially since I'm allowed to use ninjutsu"

"Hehe you really want to know?" The bus driver asked with his grin growing wider, Tsukune nods in reply "It's because it's full of monsters" the bus driver whispered the last part.

"No way really?" Tsukune asked in awe. He read stories about monsters and was even fascinated at how strong they were.

The bus driver only nodded in reply with his usual grin. Tsukune was grinning as well, since he can defend himself it shouldn't be a problem to handle monsters. That's when it hit him "Hey wait a minute! If it's full of monsters, what about me?"

"What about you?" Bus Driver said still grinning.

"Even though I'm a shinobi, it still makes me human! Maybe even the only human at that school!" Tsukune complained.

"Hehe don't worry kiddo, I'm sure you'll do just fine" Bus Driver replied as he took another drag of his cigar "By the way we're here."

Tsukune sighed and muttered something about him being eaten as he grabbed his bag and left the bus.

"Best watch your back out there" The Bus Driver called out "It'd be a shame to be killed on the first day."

"Yeah Yeah" Tsukune replied waving his hand as he walked away from the bus. The bus then left leaving Tsukune to observe his surroundings.

"I think I'll have a little talk with the Headmaster" He mumbled as looked around, he seemed to be in a forest with dead trees, "might as well" he said as he jumped on a branch of the first tree and began tree hopping to the large castle that he sees in the distance. He was jumping from tree to tree as he began thinking about how he's going to settle in this place, especially a place that has a depressing theme to it. He began thinking more until he didn't notice the rotten tree he landed on, he was about to jump to the next until the branch broke.

"Crap!" he yelled as he fell to the ground landing hard on his back, and he seemed to lay there for a few seconds "Ow" he squeaked out. He got up in a sitting position and saw that branch that broke was rotten. He rubbed his back to ease the pain until…

"WAAH! COMING THROUGH!"

Tsukune quickly turned his head and saw a bike speeding towards him. Within a second he was already on his feet and before the bike was able to hit him, he used Body Flicker and ended up behind the speeding bike. He watched the person on the bike peddle away and it seemed as if the person was having trouble controlling the bike. As he watched the speeding bike fade from view, he saw the person had long flowing pink hair. _Something tells me that the bike was supposed to hit me or something,_ he thought as he walked down the path, he just shrugged it off. He jumped on the nearest tree and proceeded hopping to the castle.

**5 Minutes Later**

"This is a school?" Tsukune said as he stood in front of the school gates, there were already others wearing the same uniform as him. He looked at the small map of the school he was given by the bus driver and looked for the Headmaster's office. He found the location and proceeded to go have a nice little chat with the Headmaster.

**5 More Minutes Later**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Enter" an eerie voice said as the double doors opened. Tsukune felt a shiver run down his spine but he just shook it off and entered the office. As he entered he saw that he was in a somewhat dark room, the lighting was candles lit around the large desk in front of him.

"Ahh Tsukune Aono how nice of you to drop by" The person on the other side of the desk greeted, he wore what seems to white robes, he also had glowing eyes like the bus driver.

"I'm assuming you're the Hadmaster" Tsukune said casually.

"Yes" Headmaster replied with a nod "Now what can I do for you?"

"Umm yeah, first question why am I here?" Tsukune asked.

"You're here to watch over this over this school as well as to stop any incidents that may occur" Headmaster explained briefly,

"No I know that but I mean as in. Why _me_" he emphasized the last word.

"You see Tsukune, you're _special_" Headmaster said as he grinned.

"Okayy what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to know about" Headmaster said "Any other questions?"

"Yeah actually" Tsukune said as he took in a large puff of air "AM I THE ONLY HUMAN?!"

The Headmaster only nodded in reply, "but I wouldn't say human, shinobi are boundary beings"

"Boundary beings?"

"Yes, since Boundary Beings such as a witch aren't really monsters or humans because of their supernatural abilities. And since Shinobi are strong warriors that are able to use abilities such as ninjutsu, they fall into the category of Boundary Beings."

"Yea but I was born human and I was raised human" Tsukune declared.

"Yes but I have reason to believe that there are shinobi who are able to call upon nature energy itself as well, weren't they called Sages?"

"Do I look like a Sage to you?" Tsukune replied.

"You have the potential to be one" Headmaster said.

"Well say what you want to say but I'm human" Tsukune said.

"But in my definition you're a boundary being" Headmaster said "Is that all?"

Tsukune wanted to argue more but it seems he won't be able to win, instead he just sighed and nodded.

"Good now head to your home room, it seems you've missed the Entrance Ceremony already" Headmaster said as the double doors opened up again. Tsukune just sighed and left to his class.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Where the hell is 2-A?" Tsukune said aloud in frustration. He's been wandering around the halls looking for his homeroom, it seems the map only pointed to buildings instead of individual classes. He began walking down the halls until he saw a familiar shade of hair walking towards.

"Excuse me, do you know where class 2-A is?" the person said. The person was a girl around his age with long flowing pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore the same uniform as him except she wore a plaid short skirt instead of brown pants, she also wore a leather choker that had a small chain attached to it, hanging off the chain was a silver rosary with a red dot in the center that had a black slit in the middle. All in all she was gorgeous!

"No I'm actually looking for it as well" Tsukune replied.

"Oh well maybe we can look for it together" The pink haired girl offered.

"Sure!" Tsukune replied.

"Oh my name's Moka Akashiya by the way" The girl now identified as Moka said.

"Tsukune Aono" The shinobi replied with a wide grin "Nice to meet you Moka"

"Nice to meet you too Tsukune" Moka said with a light blush.

"Well we should get going before we're anymore late" Tsukune said as he continued waling, Moka followed walking next to him.

"So where do you think 2-A is?" Moka asked.

"I'm not sure, this map only shows buildings instead of the rooms individually" Tsukune said looking at the map, he then looked at one door and saw a sign above it that read **"2-A"**

"Found it!**" **He said as he pointed at the classroom,, the two hurriedly approached the classroom door. Tsukune opened to door and held it open for Moka "Ladies first" he said, Moka blushed a litte but she thanked him and walked in with Tsukune behind her.

"Sorry we're late" Moka said "After the entrance I got a little lost."

"Okay and what's your excuse" The teacher said looking at Tsukune.

Tsukune just grinned and said "A black cat crossed my path so I had to take that long way here" he said keeping his grin the same, he literally just pulled a Kakashi on the first day of school.

"Oh yes those cats are bullies!" the teacher said, she had sandy blond hair and Tsukune noticed that there were two certain parts that stood a bit more looking like cat ears, "Well anyways you two can have a seat anywhere you'd like" she said, Tsukune could've sworn he saw one of the 'ears' twitch.

The two took their seats next to the window, Tsukune behind Moka and their teacher then continued her introduction. _This might not be so bad after all_, Tsukune said as he listened to his teacher continue the introduction.

* * *

"So Tsukune what kind of monster are you?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of monster are you?" Moka asked again.

"Well i-" Tsukune was about to reply something until Moka cut him off.

"Oh! I forgot it's against school rules to reveal your monster identity" Moka said blushing from ebaressment.

Tsukune chuckled as he leaned on a railing, the two were on the school roof. They walked after classes ended, at one point Moka accidently said that she was a vampire but she didn't notice. They walked around for a while until they ran into Saizou.

**Flashback**

"Hmm such a pretty one" said a voice, Moka and Tsukune turned to see a tall blonde with studs in his ears and in certain parts on his face.

"You're Moka Akashiya right?" the blonde said "I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya. By the way why is a beautiful lady like yourself hanging out with a dweeb like this?" he then grabbed tsukune by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Tsukune just kept a calm face even though Saizou has him off the ground a few feet.

"Why don't we go somewhere and have some, just the two of us?" he said looking at Moka.

"That's a cute plant Saizou" A voice behind him said, Saizou turned to see Tsukune standing there grinning.

"How did you-" he looked at where he held Tsukune and saw that that he was holding a pot that contained a bonsai tree in it "Why you-" he turned back to Tsukune and he was nowhere in sight along with Moka.

"I'll get him for this!" He growled as he threw the pot over his shoulder, a loud crash was heard followed by a shout.

"Saizou Komiya!"

"What?!" He shouted and turned to see his homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome, standing next to where he threw the plant.

"Clean up this mess!" She ordered pointing at the pile of dirt along with the bonsai tree.

**Flashback End**

"Well you did tell me that you were a vampire" Tsukune joked.

"That was on accident!" Moka replied sticking out her tongue at him.

"You sure don't seem like a vampire"

"Well that's because of my Rosary" Moka said pointing to the rosary "You see a rosary has the power to seal a vampire's power, but when I take it off I turn into a really scary vampire."

Tsukune looked at the rosary, she was right about it sealing away power because he can sense the sealed powers coming from the rosary.

"But even though I have my powers sealed up, I still end up craving blood" She said as she got closer to Tsukune,

"Umm M-moka?" Tsukune said blushing lightly as he saw at how close she was to him.

"Your scent…" Moka said sniffing "it smells delicious…" she got closer to him and stopped right in front of his face "I'm sorry, but I can't control myself…" that was the last thing she said before she bit down onto his neck. She was about to drink until she noticed that there was no blood, confused she opened her eyes and saw that she was biting down into a log. She quickly spat out the log and spat out remains of it from her fangs.

"Sorry force of habit" She turned to see Tsukune standing behiner her with grinning "If you wanted blood you could've just asked."

"I-I'm sorry it's just I couldn't control myself" Moka apologized blushing lightly again from embarresment.

"It's fine" Tsukune chuckled "but if you want blood just ask, I won't mind."

"R-really?" Moka stuttered,

"Yea, if you need some right now then go ahead" He said as he slightly tilted his head so she for easier access. In a split second he felt a sharp pain in his neck but he didn't mind, he's had worse. After a couple of minutes Moka finished her meal and released herself from Tsukune's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered hugging Tsukune tightly, it may have seemed like a normal hug but Tsukune was having a hard time breathing. Noticing that he was turning blue Moka quickly released Tsukune and watched as he regained his color.

"I'm sorry it's just that your blood was so yummy!" Moka said with dreamy eyes.

Tsukune was catching his breath,_ Holy crap she's strong like Sakura! Sealed or not a vampire's strength is no joke! _He thought as he regained his breath, "It's ok, my sensei back home says the same thing about my blood" he said chuckling lightly. It was true, before missions Anko would sometimes surprise him by cutting his cheek with a kunai and lick the blood off.

"Is she a vampire too?" Moka asked with wide eyes.

"Ni but she somehow liked blood" Tsukune said, he still had no idea how Anko would take a liking in blood, he turned to see Moka thinking about something "Something wrong?"

"No it's just…" she said "You're the first person I've ever fed from."

* * *

Tsukune walked out his dorm room the next morning humming to himself. It was the first day of actual classes and most students were already complaining at how boring school is. He walked down the path to school still humming a catchy tune until…

"Hey lover boy!"

Tsukune turned to see that it was Saizou who called out to him, "Yo" was all he replied.

"Yea you must think you're top dog after that stupid ass trick you pulled yesterday" Saizou growled in pure rage.

"You gotta admit it was pretty funny" Tsukune chuckled remembering how he used Substitution Jutsu to replace himself with a bonsai tree.

"Shut up!" Saizou shouted as he slammed his fist on the wall, in which he made a small hole on the wall, that made Tsukune stop chuckling.

"Just what kind of monster are you?" Saizou asked still growling.

"An awesome one?" Tsukune joked but it made Saizou even more angry.

"I've had enough about you're stupid wise-cracks!" Saizou yelled and he turned his arm into a large monster like arm and slammed it down on Tsukune.

"You know you can really hurt someone with that" a voice said behind him, Saizou turned to see Tsukune standing behind him grinning.

"I'm just gonna give you this warning, stay away from Moka!" Saizou growled as he walked away, turning his hand back to a human hand.

Tsukune watched the blonde leave, seeing as he is out of sight Tsukune continued walking to his class, except this time he was whistling instead of humming. He wasn't bothered by the fact that Saizou threatened him. but of course he went up against people far worse than him.

"Hi Tsukune! Watcha doin!" Cheered a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Moka standing behind him with a cheerful smile.

"Hiya Moka!" Tsukune greeted.

**Time Skip After Classes**

"I need a tutor" Tsukune said as he walked down the halls with Moka. During classes he didn't understand one single thing, in each class he felt more and more stupid.

"Well if you want I can help you study" Moka said.

"Really?!" Tsukune beamed as he tackled Moka into a hug "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Moka blushed as Tsukune hugged him "You're welcome but I get to suck your blood in return!"

Tsukune released Moka and the two continued to walk down the halls. They soon returned to the school roofs chatting along the way.

"Say Moka, what do you think about humans?" Tsukune asked as he leaned on the railing.

"I hate those humans!" Moka yelled.

"But why?" Tsukune asked.

"It's because I went to a human school up through middle school. I was isolated, nobody believed in monsters so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different that it'd be better if I wasn't there. That it'd be better if I disappeared." Moka said sadly, there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered. As soon as Moka said her words Tsukune immediately saw an image of Naruto when he was 6 years old. Everyone hated Naruto because of the burden he was given, as a result Naruto was lonely and didn't have any friends. The only people that were nice to him were Teuchi and Ayame, as well as Tsukune's parents.

**Flashback**

"_Hi I'm Tsukune Aono!" 7 year old Tsukune said. He saw how lonely Naruto was as he attended the academy. He didn't want to see lonely anymore so he decided to befriend the young blonde._

"_Naruto Uzumaki!" 8 year old Naruto cheered._

"_Well I know we're in the same class" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head._

"_Really? I haven't seen you at all" Naruto said trying to remember if he ever saw Tsukune._

"_Maybe you should try looking to your left next time" Tsukune joked. Naruto chuckled and the two then became friends. After the years they became great friends, they even considered each other as brothers._

**Flashback End**

Tsukune gave sad smile as he remembered the first time he met Naruto.

"What if I were to tell you I was human" Tsukune said getting straight to the point.

"W-what?! B-but that can't be! Humans aren't allowed on campus!" Moka stammered.

"If I was one of those humans, would you still hate me?" Tsukune asked.

Moka couldn't say anything in response, instead she just thinking.

"I'm sorry but I'm human" Tsukune said as he walked past her "I'd understand if you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"W-wait!" Moka turned to see that Tsukune was gone, all she saw was leaves floating where Tsukune was walking. She turned her head in every direction hoping to find him but she couldn't so instead she took of running on finding Tsukune.

**With Tsukune**

Tsukune was sitting on the edge of a cliff looking at the view. He saw the cliff when he was wandering around the school the night before, he thought it'd be a good idea to get familiar with the school so he decided to jump on every buildings and tree hopped around the forest.

He also had thoughts on his mind, certain thoughts about how to handle his situation with Moka. That was until he heard a faint scream. Tsukune jumped up on his feet and looked around, _That was Moka!_, he thought. Channeling chakra onto his feet, he quickly sped to the source of the scream.

**With Moka**

Moka was flung against a tree from a now transformed Saizou. She ran into Saizou during her search for Tsukune. Saizou then harassed Moka and transformed, he was now more muscular and he had a long tongue hanging from his mouth, Moka resisted so he threw her against a tree.

Moka couldn't do anything as her body ached in pain, she wanted to run but Saizou would just block her every direction.

"Now I'm going to make you mine!" Saizou declared creepily walking towards Moka "I'll just have to rough you up first before I can do anything" He then raised his fist and brought it down on Moka.

Moka closed her eyes and waited for the incoming fist, but it never happened. She opened her eyes to see three Tsukune's blocking Saizou's attack. What was different was that he had a headband with a metal plate that had a odd swirl engraved in it.

"Don't you ever hurt Moka" Tsukune said coldly as he brought up Saizou's fist and the two clones then delivered a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him flying. The two clones then dispelled and they turned into puddles of water.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune said as he gently helped Moka back up to her feet. Moka just embraced him in a hug shaking. Tsukune returned the hug comforting her, "Don't worry, as long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Saizou shouted as he stood back up.

Tsukune then released Moka from the hug and turned to Saizou "Get back Moka" Moka did so and walked back a few steps.

"I'll only give you this one warning, walk away and I won't do you any harm" Tsukune said sounding a lot more serious. His eyes showed that he wasn't just a cheerful person instead they were the eyes of someone who's seen many battles and lived.

"I'LL KILLYOU FIRST THEN I'LL MAKE MOKA MINE!" Saizou shouted as he charged at Tsukune.

(I'd recommend playing Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5 OST - Gold Brocaded Damask)

Tsukune simply stood his ground and went through a series of hand seals "Water Style: Water Wall!" he called out and a wall of water formed between the two, Saizou was struck by the attack and was sent back. The wall dispersed and Tsukune charged after Saizou, he went through a few more hand seals and the water from his jutsu rose up. 5 Tsukune's were then formed from the water and charged after Saizou as well.

Saizou swiped one arm taking out 3 water clones, but the other two clones plus the real Tsukune were behind him. The two clones jumped up and kicked Saizou on both sides of his face. The real Tsukune appeared in front of Saziou and launched a ball of chakra into his gut "Rasengan!" he called out and sent Saizou flying back to where he crashed.

"THERE'S NOW WAY I'M LOSING TO YOU!" Saizou roared in anger as he was back on his feet.

"It's time we settle this" Tsukune said as his clones appeared by his sides. One clone dispersed while the other stayed. Both of them went through hand seals, the clone was the first to finish "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" the clone called out as a water dragon the formed from the ground in front of them, "Lightning Running Beast Jutsu!" Tsukune called out as his left hand was encased in lighting, he launched a bolt of lightning shaped like a canine at the water dragon, the lightning was then swallowed into the water dragon. The water dragon was the channeling lightning through it's body and was immediately launched at Saizou "Water and Lighting Combination!" Both Tsukune's called out and the Water/Lighting Dragon then detonated as hit Saziou. A small explosion of water lighting and water erupted from the impact.

"AAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" Saizou roared in pain as the powerful combination hit him. He suffered for a few seconds but he then passed out unconscious from the large amount of excruciating pain channeling through his body.

(Song end if you actually played the song)

The small explosion dyed out ten seconds later, and all Tsukune saw was the unconscious form of Saizou. He was badly burnt from the jutsu combination but he was down and out. Tsukune took off his shinobi headband and stuffed it in the inside of his jacket pocket. He then turned and walked back to Moka.

Moka wasn't sure of what she just seen. She kept thinking if he was human or not, because normal humans can't pull off what Tsukune just demonstrated.

"Don't worry he won't be bugging you anymore" Tsukune said as he let a gentle smile appear on his face.

"Are you sure you're human?" Moka quickly asked hoping on getting some answers.

"100 percent human" Tsukune chirped.

"But how did you do all of that?! The things with the water dragon and the lightning and those clones!" Moka asked, she didn't even care about the way she talked at the moment.

"Simple, I'm a ninja!" Tsukune said with a grin.

Moka then remembered every information she read on ninjas. During middle school she remembered reading a book about ninjas, she remembered they were able to bend the elements and call upon an energy from with themselves. Each day and night she looked for other books but she had the only book about them. She also recalled that they can summon a type of animal they set a contract with.

Moka then shook her head and focused back into reality, "I'm sorry for what I said abput humans, I was just shocked that you were human."

"It's ok Moka, it doesn't matter to me that you're a vampire, a friend is a friend" Tsukune said "How about it, still friends?" Tsukune reached out his hand for a handshake but instead was embraced by Moka.

"I'd really like that" Moka said hugging him, she was glad that Tsukune accepted him as a friend. Even though he was human, Moka accepted him as a friend, her first friend.

**In a spot in the forest, during the fight**

"I have to ask why him?" a figure said.

"Like I said, he's special" The Headmaster said "besides he's displaying a great amount of strength, wouldn't you agree Kakashi?"

"I guess you're right" the figure now identified as Kakashi "Im not sure if he'd be good by himself though"

_CRASH!_

"He'll be fine by himself" Another figure said, it was Anko "And besides he was able to handle a year and a half at the Land of Waves to hone his water jutsu, I'm sure three years at this school is nothing to him."

_CRASH! BOOM!_

Anko laughed as she saw Tsukune use his combination jutsu on Saizou "See? He'll be fine"

"The Land of Waves was just for his training, he's in a school filled with monsters that are ready to attack any humans on sight" Kakashi said "you do realize if something happens we're going to have to send someone to watch over him."

"Yes I'm well aware" Headmaster said "If you'd like I can have you watch over his progress as one of my staff."

"I'm in, how about it Kakashi?" Anko said.

"Well we're going to have to check back with the Hokage for approval" Kakashi said "I'm in as well."

"Excellent just return to me when you're ready" Headmaster said.

The two Jounin's nodded and disappeared in swirls of leaves.

"You continue to amaze me Tsukune Aono" Headmaster said as he walked back to his office.

**A\N: If anybody hasn't picked it up Tsukune's nature chakra is water, and he knows the rasengan as well as other various jutsu that you will find out later. His personality resembles Naruto always cheerful but in the time of a fight he's serious. Well anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and until then, Bertius Maximus out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahhh yes I have updated and hopefully will update sooner because school is almost over and I will be free! So in the meantime enjoy…**

******Dis****claimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto OR ANY OF THEIR CONTENTS!**

**Chapter 3**

"_Naruto you passed?" A now 11 year old Tsukune asked as he took his seat next to 12 year old Naruto who now wore a shinobi headband. Tsukune now worelight brown pants, black shinobi sandals where his heels and toes are shown, he wore a dark red T shirt and a grey shroud over the shirt as well as his shinobi headband._

"_Yep! I showed Irukua-sensei a really cool jutsu and he let me pass!" Naruto said pointing at his headband with his thumb. Tsukune's eyes widened as he heard "really cool jutsu."_

"_Really?! You gotta show it to me sometime!" Tsukune beamed really wanting to see what jutsu his best friend learned._

"_Sure I'll show you later tonight" Naruto replied with his goofy grin._

_As time passed everyone else showed up to be assigned to their team. Sasuke showed up and took his seat next to Tsukune and patiently waited, Sakura arrived a minute later and threw Tsukune out of his seat to sit next to Sasuke._

"_What the hell was that for?!" Tsukune shouted rubbing the bump on his head._

"_That's for sitting next to Sasuke!" Sakura shouted back._

"_I wasn't even bothering him" Tsukune grumbled as he took a seat in the row behind him, naruto was blushing a little that he's sitting next to his crush. After a few seconds Iruka arrived and announced that everyone will be placed in a three genin team being led by a jounin. After a while everyone was assigned to their teams, all except one._

"_Alright everyone's dismissed" Iruka announced "Tsukune may I have a word with you?" The both of them waited for the class to clear out where it's just the two of them._

"_Yeah?" He asked a little confused that he wasn't assigned to a team._

"_As you can tell we weren't able to assign you with a genin team like the others" Iruka said._

"_Yeah why is that?" Tsukune asked._

"_Well you see since our numbers were full here we decided to have a jounin to personally accept you in her one person team" Irukua explained._

"_So who is he?"_

"_She" Iruka said, then there was a knock "and she's right on time, you may come in now!" Tsukune turned to see Anko Mitarashi herself in the doorway. "Tsukune this is Anko Mitarashi."_

_Tsukune blushed a little seeing that he somehow formed a crush on his new sensei "Uhh nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet ya too Tsukune!" Anko replied cheerfully, then she changed into a serious expression "As you can see I will be your sensei, from here on out this isn't the academy where you won't have light spars with your enemy. You will be faced with deadly foes, harsh training, and almost everything is basically trying to kill you. Now before we go off to start a rather proper introduction, I just have one thing to ask. Are you up for this?"_

_Tsukune took in what she had said, he knew the shinobi life will be difficult but he now realized his life is more at risk than he originally thought it would be. He took a minute to think, if he turns back he won't be able to have the power to protect his family and he won't be able to become strong like his fellow genin. He then snapped out of his thoughts and looked and Anko, "I didn't spend all of this time in the academy for nothing, of course I'm up for this!" He declared._

"_Now that's the kind of attitude I'm looking for!" Anko cheered with a thumbs, "Now then how about we go get some dangos, my treat!"_

"_Alright!" Tsukune cheered but then stopped for second "what's a dango?"_

_Anko face planted the ground and quickly got back up "You're kidding me?! That's it let's go it's time you had some good treats!" she said dragging Tsukune to her favorite dango shop._

* * *

It's been 5 days ever since the incident was Saizou. Saizou was suspended, Tsukune and Moka were able to enjoy they're lives peacefull. Well not really peacefully mainly because Tsukune is the only human in a school of monsters, but then again he is able to take them on in this story. Anyways currently the Tsukune and Moka are currently in Tsukune's room, Moka volunteered to tutor the young shinobi about their current lessons in school. In an effort to learn things quicker Tsukune decided to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to learn each subject.

"Will you stop sleeping!" Moka shouted throwing a book at one of the clones that was obviously sleeping.

"Sensei will this be on the quiz?" a clone asked.

"No, this isn't even an actual class" Moka said, honestly she is trying her best to tutor Tsukune but she didn't think it would be this difficult, she then felt a slight poke on her head, she looked up to see 3 Tsukune's with notebooks, literally sitting on the ceiling like it was nothing.

"I don't mean to bother but do you need a break?" The clone asked.

"Yes" Moka sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Hey I didn't even get that last part written down!" another clone shouted, that same clone threw his note book at the clones on the ceiling causing them to fall on him and they dispelled leaving one lone Tsukune sitting on the floor jotting down some notes.

"I'm sorry if those guys were stubborn but they usually have a mind of their own" Tsukune said, the original Tsukune.

"No it's ok it's just I'm not used to teaching many at once" Moka said "but then again we may need some help."

"How about the school genius?" Tsukune suggested as he closed his note book.

"Who?" Moka asked.

"Yukari Sendo, age 11, already in the first week of school and she has the highest grade. I guess that's why she's at this level of school at such a young age" Tsukune said as he prepared some water to boil.

"Really?" Moka was amazed "Well she could be of some help."

**The Next Day**

"I'll help, but I just have one question?" The young witch said.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"HOW IS IT THAT YOU'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANY OF THIS STUFF?!" Yukari shouted, when he confessed that he barely knew the subjects, she decided to help right away mainly because she doesn't want to see Moka being dragged down.

"Uhh well it's a bit of a long story" Tsukune said nervously scratching the back of his head "You see they didn't really teach me this kind of stuff back in my village."

"Oh really what did you learn?" Yukari asked a bit curious.

"Agriculture, they mainly kept me on the crops so I never really took the time to study actual school subjects" Tsukune said smoothly, he wasn't going to tell just anyone that he was a shinobi from another dimension. The reason why he told Moka was that she's seen enough from his fight with Saizou.

"Fair enough, I'll be tutoring you after classes so you won't be left behind on any current subjects" Yukari said, she was then caught by surprise as Tsukune pulled her into a hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Tsukune cried out as he hugged Yukari.

"You don't have to be so touchy!" Yukari said as she pulled herself out of the hug, she was blushing lightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Tsukune quickly apologized.

"I'm just joking silly" Yukari said laughing, Tsukune pouted, "we'll start next week I just gotta find my books since I still haven't unpacked yet." She said as she took off to her class.

_Books…. That's right I still haven't checked out those scrolls Lady Tsunade gave me!,_ Tsukune thought as he walked towards his home room.

**Time Skip After Classes**

As Tsukune walked through the forest to head back to his room ,he could've sworn he heard a faint cry. He stopped to listen and this time he heard someone cry out for help. He dashed through the forest to find thr source of the plea. As he ran he saw someone crouched on the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" Tsukune said as he drew near, he then saw that it was a girl with the plaid short skirt, she didn't have on the green blazer instead she wore a tight yellow sweater vest that's pressing against her large breasts. She wore a purple ribbon on her blue hair.

"Oh someone finally came to my rescue" the blue haired girl said as she looked up at Tsukune with her purple eyes,_ Bingo!,_ she thought to herself.

"Here let me help you up" Tsukune said as helped up the girl.

"Oh thank you, it's just my chest feels like it's going to burst any minute" She said as he pressed her chest against Tsukune's body. Tsukune blushed as he thought,_ they look like they're about to burst!_

"Tsukune will you look into my eyes?" She said.

"How did you-" Tsukune then turned to meet her eyes, that's when he realized he fell into a trap.

"I'm Kurumu Kuruno, please be a good friend to me" The girl now identified as Kurumu said.

_Dammit! How the hell did I fall for this,_ he thought,_ Well I promised myself that I wouldn't use it unless the situation is great but I'll have to use it now._ Kurumu was about to say something until she could've sworn she saw Tsukune's right eye flicker for a second, then her illusion broke and she stumbled backwards from the force.

"What the hell?" She said as she looked up to see Tsukune with a serious expression.

"Now tell me, why were you trying to manipulate me?" Tsukune asked in a cold voice.

"Oooh I don't know maybe use you to take out some competition but all that seems pointless now" Kurumu said smirking.

"What competition?" Tsukune asked now even more serious.

"That!" Kurumu shouted pointing at a tree "come on out I know you're there!" that was when Tsukune looked back to see Moka coming out from behind the tree.

"Moka? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked as she now stood next to him.

"Well I was looking for you, I saw you run into the woods so I followed you" Moka said embarresed.

"So you just followed him to probably drink his blood am I right?" Kurumu taunted "You are a vampire after all, if the rumors are true."

"Enough" Tsukune said.

"But why are you after me?" Moka asked.

"Because you're in the way of my plan!" Kurumu shouted furiously "My plan was to turn every boy in this school into my personal slaves, but they would rather look at you than me!" as she yelled she developed bat like wings on her back as well as a tail "I'll just have to get rid of you!" she charged at Moka with her fingernails growning. As Kurumu was about to strike Moka, she was pushed of the way. Instead of Moka getting hit by the strike, Tsukune was impaled in the chest by the long fingernails.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

_Poof!_

"Huh?" Kurumu was now confused as Tsukune disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Kurumu looked above as a large ball of fire appeared out of nowhere, she quickly dodged the attack by flying back and barely missed the explosion. She looked around to see Tsukune standing on the ground glaring at her.

"Just what the hell are you?!" She yelled but didn't get a reply "Die!" she charged at the shinobi again but was stopped as Moka stood between the two.

"Stop! I know you're angry but is this really reason to fight over?" Moka asked hoping to reason with Kurumu.

"I'm a succubus, a dying race. Our goal is to keep our species from dying out so we seek our 'destined one' among the group of men that we seduce, but you're getting in the way of that by making the men flock all over you instead me!" Kurumu yelled as she charged again.

"Get behind me!" Tsukune called out as he stood in front of Moka protecting her from the incoming succubus.

"But Tsukune!"

Tsukune then turned his head to her with a heartwarming smile "It's ok Moka, I don't mind protecting you after all you're my friend, I'll protect you no matter what even if it'll cost my life, that's my ninja way."

(Music: Fairy Tail Ost - Drangonslayer)

Moka's eyes were about to tear up, her friend would die to protect. Tsukune then turned his head back and easily blocked the strike the succubus made. Kurumu then realized his right eye changed, it was no longer dark brown instead it was blood read with three black tamoes surrounding a black dot.

"What the hell?!" She asked but Tsukune grabbed Kurumu's arm and threw her to the closest tree. Kurumu easily regained control and landed on top of a tree branch, "What the hell happened to your eye!?"

"I received this from the battle against Madara Uchiha! I stole it from his right eye to cut off half of his power, he intended to use the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan for the destruction of my home, I intend to use it to protect those precious to me!" He yelled. Moka heard this as well her Rosarary moved a bit but Moka didn't notice.

"I don't now what the hell you're talking about but this ends now!" She then flew in for another swipe but was met by a kick to the face. She was sent flying back into the air but she almost regained control until she another kick stopped her from doing so followed by three more.

_I'll have to thank Naruto for this combo,_ he thought as he finished the combo with a kick that sent Kurumu crashing back down to the ground.

Tsukune landed on the ground on his feet, he deactivated the sharingan. _Due to Madara's eye also containing the Rinnegan, you're able activate one at a time only, but you're able to deactivate both doujutsus at the same time so you won't have to cover your eye like me,_ he recalled Kakashi's words when Madara's eye was successfully transplanted into his right eye.

(Song End)

"Tsukune!" the shinobi turned to Moka running towards him, what surprised him was that she hugged him "Thank you"

"It's no problem. I just did what anybody would do in this situation" Tsukune said with a smile.

"But most people wouldn't" She said.

"Don't worry like I said I'll protect no matter what" he said with a goofy grin he then turned to the unconscious form of Kurumu "Now if you'll excuse me I have to take her to the infirmary" he said as he picked up Kurumu bridal style and turned to Moka "I'll see you tomorrow morning in class " after that he jumped on a tree branch and tree hopped to the school hospital.

Moka just watched as he saw Tsukune hop from tree to tree. _Tsukune… Do you think maybe if our roles could've been reversed? _She thought as she saw herself protecting Tsukune from the succubus, then a blush formed on her cheeks, she may have a crush on the young shinobi.

She then turned and walked back to her dorm until her rosary shook a bit.

"_For someone who is using a great ability, he has a kind heart_" Said a voice.

"What?! Who said that?!" Moka turned her head looking for the source of the sound.

"_I'm talking to you down here_"

Moka looked down to her rosary and she saw that the center of the rosary was glowing a slight red.

"_You have nothing to fear of, I'm another you. I am simply using this rosary as medium to communicate with you_"

"Another me?" Moka asked.

"_Yes, I have awoke from my slumber when he made that racquet with those attacks of his against that outkast, what was his name? ah yes Saizou."_

"Oh I'm sorry he didn't intend to overdo it, it's just that he never thought he'd have to use his strongest jutsu to defeat him"

"_Either way he seems worthy enough to be able to protect this body while I'm sealed away_"

"Hey I'm not some object you know" Moka argued back.

"_Oh I'm sorry I didn't intend to mean it like that as you keep endangering yourself by intervening his battle._"

"That's mean" Moka said pouting, she heard a slight chuckle from the rosary.

"_Yes well my time is almost up, so that shinobi had best babysit you_"

"I'm not a child either!" After that there was no reply as the rosary stopped glowing. Moka just sighed and went straight to her dorm room.

**In the Infirmary With Tsukune and Kurumu**

"Why didn't you just kill me back there?" Kurumu said as she was sitting up on the bed with bandages on her head.

"Because I wouldn't feel right killing a pretty girl" Tsukune said, Kurumu blushed slightly but tried to hide it.

"Either way I tried to kill you and you're friend you had every right to kill me"

"Come on like you would really kill me? I saw your eyes you had no intention to kill at all" Tsukune said as he looked her with eyes of a person that has seen death, Kurumu saw this and was a bit in fear.

"And besides I don't think you're a bad person at all, you were just blinded by jealousy, I bet you can't even come with a better reason to kill me" Tsukune said grinning.

"I-I-i well I uh…" Kurumu tried to think of a reason but she couldn't.

"See?" Tsukune then stood up "That plan of yours to turn every guy in school wouldn't suit you anyways."

"How so?" Kurumu asked looking up at Tsukune.

"Because you wouldn't even make any friends like that, I mean sure they would compliment you just because of your looks but would they accept you for who you really are?" Tsukune said with a smile "I know deep down you're a kind person who would protect your friends just like I do, I've seen it before. I have a friend who used to do pranks and get himself in trouble on purpose just because he wanted people to notice him, don't you think that you're sort of doing the same thing."

"I suppose…" Kurumu said rethinking the past few days.

"I'll leave you alone so you can think" Tsukune said as he left Kurumu in the infirmary room.

**The Next Morning**

"Morning Tsukune" Moka chirped as she met up with her friend.

"Morning Moka!" Tsukune greeted back.

"Tsukune I haven't had any breakfast yet do you think I can…" Moka said twiddling her fingers around.

Tsukune just chuckled and tilted his head "Go ahead Moka"

"Yay!" Moka said as she happily bit into Tsukune's neck savoring every drop of blood that entered. She released after a minute "Thank you Tsukuneee!" she said thanking the shinobi by hugging him until…

"Morning Tsukune!" A voice beside them called out ruining the moment. Tsukune and Moka turned to see Kurumu with a cheerful smile holding a basket of cookies "I baked up some cookies won't you eat them with me?"

"Kurumu? Wha-" Moka was about to continue until Tsukune held a hand in front of her.

"So have you given some thought about what I said yesterday?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course I did!" She chirped.

"That's all I needed to hear" Tsukune replied with a smile "But first you'll have to apologize to Moka."

"Do I have to?" Kurumu asked, Tsukune just nodded in reply "Fine" she then turned to the pink haired vampire "I'm sorry Moka for trying to kill you"

"Apology accapted" Moka said, Tsukune decided to help himself to some cookies.

"See everyone's getting along" Tsukune said as he ate a cookie, his eyes widened at the fact that the cookie was freakin' amazing.

"Well after I thought about what you said I've realized that I've totally fallen for you!" Kurumu "And it's decided that you're my destined one Tsukune!"

"You're what?" Tsukune said as he had a cookie in his mouth.

"My destined one silly!" Kurumu said blushing a little, that was until she saw that Moka was glaring at her. The two now shared glares as Tsukune was eating away at some of the cookies Kurumu made,_ Man these cookies are delicious!_ Then he saw that Moka and Kurumu were about to break into a cat fight.

"Should I stop this?"

"I wouldn't" a voice said, Tsukune turned to see a few teens with their cell phones out about to record the incoming cat fight, that was until Tsukune performed a water jutsu and washed the onlookers away.

"Freakin perverts!" He yelled out.

"Oh look Tsukune's protecting me from those perverts" Kurumu said blushing again, then turned back to glaring at Moka, lightning formed between the two stares. Not literally but you know what I mean.

_Is it going to be like this the rest of the three years?_ He thought as ate another delicious cookie.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't expecting the sharingan eh? It'll be explained un due time... in the meantime stay classy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I updated this sooner because it was my last day of spring break so I decided might as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto, I also do not own any of their contents.**

**Chapter 4**

_Tsukune looked at his surroundings, which consisted of an empty space. He looked around more until he saw a figure up ahead of him. He walked towards the figure hoping to catch a glimpse that's when he saw who it was. Smiling he started jogging towards the figure, the figure drew closer and closer but then an explosion happened. He stopped to see explosions around him going off, hurriedly he now sprinted towards the figure ignoring the explosions. He reached out his hand as he almost reached the figure, the figure reached out a hand towards him as well. That was when the figure was covered in explosions. Tsukune tried to call out but he couldn't, the last he saw was her orange colored eyes._

Tsukune awoke from the dream breathing heavily, his forehead was also covered in sweat. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 AM. He got out of bed and walked towards the counter, it was mainly used for his pictures of his shinobi days. That was when he spotted something on the corner of his eyes, he reached to grab an orange hair clip. Tsukune clenched his fist as he remembered her… A tear drop fell from his right eye.

He placed the clip back where he found it and grabbed his clothes for training. That's when he remembered the scrolls Tsunade left for him quickly he reached into his bag containing scrolls and found them. He looked at the three scrolls and opened the one entitled 'Open First.' When he opened it he saw that it was a letter from Tsunade.

_Tsukune,_

_By the time you're reading this you've already figured out that you're in a school of monsters. I apologize for sending you by yourself but the Headmaster requested that you would have to alone for the first semester. I probably should've told you this before you left but I was swarmed with paperwork. Anyway I hope you be safe in Youkai Academy, I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost you. You and Naruto are like grandchildren to me, the both of you idiots are always running into trouble so please, be careful. I'm giving you a few things that I hope you can put use to, first is that this scroll has something that I'm sure you'll like. The next is that I'm passing on to you a scroll containing the water jutsu of the Second Hokage, be extra careful with it. Lastly is the scroll of a certain clan that used to exist in the times of the First and Second Great Shinobi Wars. Bsically a clan that was affiliated with monsters, after the Second Great Shinobi War, the clan vanished leavening no trace of anyone. That clasn was called the Aono clan, and by the DNA we possess from a member, it matches yours so this means that you are related to this clan. Even so, Please treasure these gifts and don't lose them. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade Senju._

_PS. If you'd like we can put your name in the Clan Restoration Program. You'll be allowed to have multiple wives and since you're in a school full of monsters, you may be able to restore your clan. I also hope you're still not moping around over her. That's not what she would've wanted for you, we're all here for you._

Tsukune nearly dropped the scroll as soon as he read especially from the last part. _The Aono clan?_ He thought, _so then there were family members before me that lived in the Elemental Nataions?!_ It was a lot to take in but he shook his head as he picked up the scroll that had the Aono Clan's info, he placed on the counter along with his photos,_ I'll read it later_ he thought as he grabbed the scroll that had the gift from Tsunade, he opened the it even further and saw a storage seal. He focused his chakra on it and a small cloud of smoke enveloped it. When the smoke cleared he saw a dark blue shroud. He grew a smile as he saw that he finally had another shroud, the last one burned up in the war. He saw a small note on it, he read it.

_We made sure to make it resistant to any elemental attacks as well as it's more durable with net armor inside._

Tsukune chuckled and placed the shroud in his closet. He then went back to look at the scroll with water jutsu of the Second Hokage. He was amazed at the fact the Second Hokage actually mastered these jutsu. _Well since I'm gonna train right now may as well learn a jutsu,_ he said in his head with a grin on his face.

**10 Minutes Later**

The young shinobi arrived at a lake with a clear opening. This was the perfect spot for his training. Looking at the scroll again he looked at the first jutsu, _Water Style: Hardened Water Drill._

Tsukune was now grinning ear to ear,_ Time to learn._ He thought as he activated his sharingan.

**1 and a Half Hour Later**

Tsukune was now laying down on his back panting heavily from the training. The new jutsu took so much out of him he was almost out of chakra. With the help of the sharingan he was able to master the jutsu in an hour and a half. After catching his breath he stood up and looked around and saw that there were a bunch of dead trees smashed up as well as a few craters. He chuckled and turned the way back to his room and jumped from tree to tree to school. He reached the room after a few minutes and saw that he had an hour left to get ready for school.

He walked to the counter and saw the orange hair clip,_ Just wait, I've almost got it. Then I'll be able to bring you back. _He then went to shower and get ready for school.

**Time Skip Homeroom**

"Class I have an announcement to make" The teacher Ms. Nekonome said "Today I was informed that I was given an assistant, she'll be helping me with paperwork as well as on filling in for me on days that I'm absent."

Tsukune felt a familiar presence approaching the class, he either had a good or bad feeling about this.

_Knock Knock_

"Oh speaking of which she's right on time, you may come in now" The teacher said, the door opened and a very familiar woman with dark purple hair walked in "Class I'd like you to meet my assistand, Anko Mitarashi"

Tsukune jaw dropped.

"Hello class pleasure to meet you" Anko said cheerfully that was when she saw a familiar face among the students and she grinned "Tsukuneeee! How's it going?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Tsukune shouted standing on his desk, that was until Anko appeared behind him with a kunai at his throat.

"That any way to speak to your sensei?" She taunted, Tsukune then grinned.

"You just caught me by surprise that's all" Anko heard behind her and saw that another Tsukune heald a kunai at her throat as well.

"Well played" She said with a grin but was about to go until she saw a teen looking up with a blush, that was when she realized she standing on the guy's desk, and that she was wearing a short skirt, "GET A GOOD VIEW?!" She yelled as she kicked the student out the window. The girls sweatdropped and the boys were now shivering as they saw that Anko was someone they wouldn't want to piss off.

Shizuka sweatdropped at scene in front of her, Anko then appeared next to the teacher with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well then now that introduction is done shall we start with class?" Their teacher said.

**Time Skip After Classes**

"So how do you know Mitarashi sensei?" Moka asked.

"She is my sensei" Tsukune replied as the two of them were in the cafeteria.

"Really? When you were training as a-"

"Yeah, she taught me what it is about being a ninja, and she helped me out with most of training when I was younger" he said "Now here's the thing, why is she here?"

"I'll be glad to answer that question" said a voice behind him, then someone appeared sitting next to Tsukune.

"S-Sensei?" Moka squeaked out in surprise, she saw that Tsukune wasn't even startled at all in fact he just sat there with a smile.

"Hi nice to meet ya" Anko said greeting the vampire.

"h-Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka introduced herself.

"Soo now that you two met, mind telling me why you're here?" Tsukune asked.

"What I can't watch over my own student while he does a mission" Anko asked trying to sound offended but she just went to point now "Oh well just Kakashi was a little worried about you being here alone so Lady Tsunade sent me to watch over you for the first semester."

"First semester?" Tsukune asked a bit counfused at 'first semester'

"That's right, after the first semester I'm done and Kakashi will fill in for me, we're trying to keep the number of allies here low so we won't end up accidently destroying the school" The kunouichi joked the last part but it got a chuckle out of Tsukune.

"So did you really train Tsukune?" Moka asked, Anko just nodded and turned to Tsukune sending him a 'you sure you can trust this person?' Tsukune just nodded.

"We've done all sorts of mission together, there's not one mission we haven't failed" Anko said, Moka was amazed at the accomplishment.

"Hell yea we kicked ass!" Tsukune shouted excitedly though he was somehow spewing fire from his mouth.

"Settle down!" Anko bashed Tsukune on the head and he sat back down with a bump on top of his head.

"So what was your first mission like?" Moka asked.

"Find some rogue ninja kick they're ass the usual" Tsukune gloated which earned another bash in the head "What was that for?"

"I don't know I just felt like it" Anko said putting her student in a headlock. Moka giggled as the two were at a mini battle but in the Anko triumphed.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys but I gotta go" the jounin said getting up "see ya"

"Which reminds me" Tsukune said standing from his seat "I have some stuff I need to take care of, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait!"

"What's up?" Tsukune asked.

"Would it be alright if I have some…" Tsukune just chuckled and understood what she meant and just tilted his head. Moka saw this and bit into his neck for her treat.

"Thank you for the treat!" Moka said as she released from his neck.

"You're welcome!" the shinobi said as he turned away and jumped on the nearest tree and tree hopped towards the edge of a cliff.

He tree hopped for about five minutes until he reached his destination, it was the same cliff he sat on from before. _I just have something to get out of my head,_ he said as he sat down and started to meditate. He wasn't a sage but he would practice meditation with Naruto on Mount Myoboku to ease his nerves.

After 10 minutes he broke out of meditation and just sat there staring at the ocean. He pulled out a forehead protector from the inside of his jacket, it wasn't the color of this headband was light grey.

_Fu…_ was all he said in his mind as he gripped the headband in his hand.

**Memory: The First Mission**

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" 11 year old Tsukune called out as he practiced jutsu. He's been working on his chakra control the past week, ever since he was assigned to Anko he's been training non stop. The first day she got him to work on chakra control by tree climbing without using hands. It took him the whole day but he ran his way to the top of a very tall tree. Then the next day he was still tired but she made him practice walking on water. It took him the entire day he was able to walk perfectly on water, even run. She then left him for the last 5 days to train and practice jutsu.

"Alright that's enough for today" Anko called out as she saw that sun was setting down "you did really well, I'm pretty sure you'll be ready for your first mission tomorrow."

Tsukune just chuckled as he was panting heavily from exhaustion.

"Come on I'll treat you to some dango, you've earned it after a hard week worth of training" Anko said as she led her student to her favorite place to get Dango.

"Sensei do you have any idea on what the mission's gonna be?" Tsukune asked as the two walked back to the village.

"No idea but I did manage to get us an B ranked mission" Anko replied with a grin.

"But aren't we supposed to get a D or C ranked mission?" Tsukune asked as he was now nervous about and B ranked mission.

"Yea but I want you to get a good idea of what a real ninja's life is gonna be, not just finding a runaway cat like Team 7" Anko said laughing, Tsukune laughed too he remembered how Naruto's face had scratch marks from the cat Tora.

"Just don't' let it get to your head, it'll be fun" The jounin said as she ruffled her student's hair.

"It's bad enough Kyoko does that to my hair" Tsukune said shaking his head.

**The Next Day**

"So that's the mission?"

"Yes, this mission will at least take a month to finish" The Third Hokage said handing Anko the file.

"Seems a bit to easy, find these rogue ninja and bring 'em down" Anko said now bored.

"Just be careful these rogue ninja are not what you think, they're skills match a high chunin" The Third said then he looked at Tsukune "Are you sure he's ready?"

"What do ya mean? Of course he's ready I trained him all week for this mission!" Anko declared.

"I still feel wrong to involve a child into an B ranked mission"

"You gave Kakashi's team a C ranked mission, I'm sure we can handle an B ranked mission" Anko said.

The Third Hokage smiled as he saw that Tsukune had determination in his eyes, they were the same determination Naruto's eyes gave out, "Very Well you are to leave as soon as possible, Good Luck."

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Anko said as her and Tsukune left to gather what they needed for the mission.

**1 Hour Later**

"Alright Tsukune! Let's head off!" Anko said as they walked out of the village gates.

"I'm actually pretty excited for this" Tsukune cheered as he could barely walk at normal pace.

"Calm down hot shot" the jounin said as she looked at the document "Alright so we're supposed to head the Hidden Waterfall Village, it's a long walk but we can make it by nect morning if we run."

"Alright let's go!" Tsukune said as he jumped on a nearby tree and tree hopped in a random direction.

"Hey wait up! You don't even know where you're going!" Anko yelled going after the excited ninja.

**The Next Morning**

"We made it**" **Tsukune said as he was panting from running and tree hopping for a whole day and night. They saw that the village was built around a very large tree that fascinated Tsukune.

"We would've made it here sooner if you hadn't ran off like that" Anko said bashing Tsukune on the head.

"Sorry I got too excited" Tsukune said rubbing his head.

"Yeah I know how you fell, now come one we gotta see the village leader"

"This place looks nice" Tsukune said as they walked through the village, some people were giving them looks but they weren't bad looks just curious looks.

"Get out of here brat!"

Tsukune turned to see a man with a broom chasing a girl around his age out of a shop. Quickly reacting Tsukune stopped the man by getting in between them. He just glared angrily at the man, the man just scoffed and went back into the shop, the girl took this chance to run away. Tsukune still glared at the man but then turned back to the girl but she was gone.

"Hey, we're not even doing the mission and you're already picking a fight" Anko said appearing beside Tsukune.

"But thay guy was- "

"It doesn't matter, we're here for a mission" Anko then dragged Tsukune to go see the village leader.

**5 Minutes Later**

"I'm glad to see someone responded to our request" The Village leader said, it was an elderly man wearing daimyo clothes "But is this all the Hidden Leaf Village sent?"

"We may not seem much we get the job done and besides we've been training all week" Anko said.

"Fair enough, just what are your names?"

"Anko Mitarashi and this little guy is Tsukune Aono" She said ruffling Tsukune's hair, Tsukune tried to get her to stop but instead was put in a headlock "That's what you get for trying to cause trouble here."

"Did something happen?" The Leader asked concerned.

"There was this guy chasing a girl out of his store for no reason!" Tsukune said.

"I see, and do you remember this girl"

"Well not really I remembered her hair was sort of looked minty" Tsukune said trying to remember.

"… I see, well now about you're mission" The Leader then handed Anko a map "recently we've been attacked by rogue ninja. We were able to apprehend one of the enemy. From what he's said there is about twenty of them hiding outside the village. Most of our shinobi are wounded from trying to capture more of these ninja, that is why we requested ninja from your village to aid us. We estimated at least one month for you to capture all of them, it took us one week to capture one, but given by your skills you'll be able to complete this by our estimate."

Anko grinned hearing this "2 weeks"

The leader was taken back at what she said "impossible, these ninja are highly skilled. There's no way just two shinobi can complete this within two weeks."

Anko just simply replied "You're talking to one of the greatest spies of the Leaf Village. We'll be able to track them down faster than you can think."

"Very well, you begin tomorrow" The Leader said "Explore today if you'd like, just make sure your child doesn't cause trouble"

"WOAH! He's not my kid!" Anko shouted. The leader just laughed and apologized for the misunderstanding.

**5 Minutes Later**

Tsukune and Anko walked around to find a hotel, at first Anko wanted a dango but she almost fell asleep walking around so they decide to get some sleep. They were able to find a nice hotel and checked in for separate rooms.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna take a nap I'm all worn out from running all night" Anko said as they approached their rooms "You gonna be fine all by yourself?"

"Of course I will, I still have plenty of energy left!" Tsukune shouted only to get bashed in the head again.

"Alright well good night" Anko yawned entering her room. Tsukune just entered his room and placed his bag on his bed. He thought about what to do,_ I think I'll go for a walk_. He walked out of his room and left the hotel to walk around the village.

Tsukune walked around the village for a while and he already likes the village. He kept having a feeling someone was watching him but he just shrugged it off. He found a peaceful area, no people around but it was on the outside of the village, he looked at the forest seemed easy enough for a bad guy to hide.

_Crunch!_

Tsukune quickly threw a kunai at the direction of the sound "Come on out"

Just as he said that he saw that the girl with short minty green hair that reached her shoulders and orange eyes appeared from behind a tree, he saw that her skin was brown. She wore a gray shirt along with gray shorts, she also had on some sandals. He had to admit she was cute.

"Hey you're that girl from before" the girl only nodded with a slight blush as to which Tsukune chuckled "So what brings you here?"

"W-well I just wanted to thank you for helping me from earlier" She said twiddling her thumbs.

"It's no problem, I just did what anybody would do" he then noticed the girl seemed sad after he said that "What's wrong"

"Nobody would've helped me"

"Why's that?" Tsukune asked concerned for the girl, even though he met her he could see pain in her eyes. They were the same eyes Naruto had back at the village.

"I'm…" she didn't want to say that last part.

"You can tell me" Tsukune said with a heartwarming smile, the girl's blushed grew more but she tried to hide it.

"I'm not sure, everyone hates me for some reason" she said as she sat down with her back leaning against the tree. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, what she didn't expect was for Tsukune to sit down next to her.

"I can tell your alone, I see it in your eyes" Tsukune said "but don't worry you're not alone anymore" he then offered a hand "I'll be your friend." The girl was now tearing up, not one person in her whole life has opened up to her like this. Ever since she was born people looked down on her, hated her, and even nearly almost killed her. She hugged Tsukune and held tightly. Tsukune was surprised by this and hugged her back letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" the girl said letting go.

"It's fine it'll pain me if I just left you alone" Tsukune said "You didn't even tell me your name."

"Oh umm, I'm Fu" she said as she finally introduced herself.

"Tsukune Aono" Tsukune chuckled.

"You're a leaf shinobi aren't you?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm on a mission with my sensei" as he said that Fu now seemed to look down.

"So I guess you won't be here for long"

"Well I'm here for a couple of weeks or so" Tsukune said "But that doesn't mean we can't spend the day together" And so the two spent the day together, even though Fu seemed shy at first she opened up to him. Anko slept for the rest of the day even at night.

**1 Week Later**

"Seems we tracked down every single one of them" Anko said as she looked at the map with circles where the enemy should be. The both of them have been in the forest the whole week looking for the spots where the rogue ninja are hiding. They were highly skilled at hiding but not good enough to hide from Anko.

"Tomorrow we strike and we take down every single one of them" She said as Tsukune was setting up camp, though he was moving a bit slower "Still thinking about your girlfriend?"

"What makes you say that!?" Tsukune responded blushing.

"C'mon I can tell when you've got something in your mind" she teased "Just hurry up and finish camp, we won't be able to start the assault unless we get some sleep."

"You could at least help"

"Naahhh, I'm busy trying to figure which camp we should strike first" Anko said looking at the map.

**1 Week Later**

Fu waited for Tsukune where he said he'll return from. It's been 2 weeks exact and they were supposed to arrive today. It's already night and they haven't returned. She sighed and decided to head home until she heard rustling, she turned to see a group of bodies flying above her and landed in behind her. The bodies were tied together and the people were unconscious, then she saw 3 more groups land next to the original group.

"Geez and I thought these guys were gonna be a challenge" said a voice from the forest. She looked to see that Anko and Tsukune returned from capturing the rogue ninja. Tsukune was worn out as well as his clothes were a torn around places.

"Tsukune!" Fu called out and ran to hug the young shinobi but as soon as she hugged he passed out.

"Will he be alright?" Fu asked hoping Tsukune wasn't badly injured.

"He'll be fine he just took quite a beating but he stood strong" Anko said as she picked up all three groups with snakes and carried them off.

Tsukune woke up in his room the next day and saw that he had bandages around his body. He looked around and saw tha Fu was sleeping with him on the bed. He blushed at how close she was but he saw the she looked cuter when she was sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes to see that he was awake, but she quickly moved back and saw that she was close.

"How long was I out?" Tsukune asked.

"Just for the night, you were beat up so I tended to your wounds" she said trying to hide her blush.

"Really? Thank you" Tsukune said with a smile.

The door opened to reveal Anko "Well seems like everything's fine here, buut the leader of the village requested us so hurry up and get ready Tsukune because after this we're leaving." She then left the two alone.

"So I guess this is it?" Fu asked now down.

"I'm sorry but I guess we won't be able to hang out" Tsukune said he was down too, but then perked up as he thought of a solution "I have an idea"

Fuu looked at Tsukune wondering what his idea was.

"Come with me"

"W-what?" she asked, she wasn't sure by what he meant.

"Come with me back to my village, I know you'll meet plenty of great people there and I'm sure you won't be hated there." Tsukune said. Fu took some time to think about it, it seemed nice since she wanted to be in a place where people won't hate her, if she hadn't met Tsukune she was about to lose faith in humanity.

She looked at Tsukune one last time and said "I'll go"

"Alright!" Tsukune cheered.

"Are you sure I won't be hated?" She asked.

"I promise" Tsukune said with a smile. Fu smiled back and hugged Tsukune, he hugged back. What caught him off guard was for her to kiss him on the lips. His whole mind went on shut down but it turned back on as she released.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Fu was now blushing up a storm, but what she didn't expect was for him to kiss her back. She gladly kissed back and the two were now in a passionate kiss. Outside the door Anko was smiling as she saw that Tsukune somehow got his first kiss on his first mission.

_Well we could use another person on our team,_ she thought, _wonder how I'm gonna explain this to Lord Hokage._

**Memory End**

Tsukune stood on the cliff, he remembered every minute of his first mission. Fu was excited when they were walking back to the village. When they got back to the village she was nervous at first but she felt safe when she was with Tsukune. She lived the rest of her life in the Hidden Leaf Village as a ninja. Even Tsukune was happy for her since not one person hated her. When Tsukune introduced her to some of his fellow genin they accepted her as a comrade and a friend, though they were surprised when the both of them were dating, even at such a young age. His parents were happy to see Tsukune was actually dating at the age of 11, even his dad gave Tsukune a good ol' pat on the back.

The two were happy together, even when Tsukune left for the trip to the land of waves for a year and a half she waited for him to return. By the time they were chunin the both of them found out that Fu was a Jinchuuriki of Seven Tails. They understood why the people of the Hidden Waterfall Village hated Fu, but it didn't matter anymore because it was the past. Then after a while the incident happened, while Tsukune and Fu were on a mission, the one known as Deidara of the Akatsuki launched a surprised attack on the two, It was the same person who kidnapped Gaara. Tsukune was brutally injured but when he awoke Fu was gone. He searched everywhere across the Fire country hoping to find her but in the end he couldn't find her, he returned to the village alone. The Hidden Leaf tried their best on finding her but there was no luck, on that day Tsukune swore vengeance on Deidara.

One day when Tsukune and his fellow chunin went out on a mission to search for Sasuke, he had a run in with Deidara. The two of them had a fierce battle but in the end Deidara tried to take Tsukune down with him by a suicide bombing. Tsukune escaped by the help of the toads and in the end Tsukune won.

As of now Tsukune stared into the ocean one last time, the Rinnegan is ablaze on his right eye. He swore that he would do everything in his power to bring her back and that's exactly what he's going to do. He deactivated the doujutsu and walked back to his room,_ Tsunade is right, I can't waste my life moping around. This isn't what Fu would've wanted for me._

He remembered the times he was with her, that was enough to bring a small smile back onto his face. He headed back to continue his life in Youkai Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Hellooo and sorry for this but there will not be any new chapters for a while.

The reaon for this is because is finals are coming up and I'm getting swarmed with projects. Hopefully by next month I'll be able to start updating a bit more since it's going to be summer break, but after summer break the chapters will be updating slower since I'm gonna be starting college this fall.

Anyways as another reason for the late update is that I'm currently close to getting a brand new laptop, and next month will defitely be the month as to where I'm getting a new so this time I'll be able to update a bit faster.

Well that about settles my late update, i the meantime I'll see you guys hopefully next month.

Bertius out!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woo! New chapter! Well I know you weren't expecting this but I happened to be in the public library the last few days so I thought what the hell… And besides after this it WILL be a while until I start posting again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vamprie or Naruto or any of they're contents…**

**Begin….**

**Chapter 5**

**Memory: The Chunin Exams?!**

"Alright! Time to get some training done today!" Tsukune shouted as awoke from his sleep, he quickly ran to bathe. After bathing he dressed up in his usual shinobi attire and ran downstairs for breakfast "Morning mom! Morning pops!"

"Well good morning to you too son" Koji Aono chuckled as he saw that his son was hyper as ever.

"Morning Tsukune!" Kasumi Aono greeted her son with a smile "Well I see you're going to leave another mission I suppose?"

"Not today" Tsukune said as he started to dig into breakfast "I'm going to get some training today, Anko-sensei said something about having a surprise for me."

"At least you're not going to be in danger by any scary ninja today" Kasumi sighed in relief.

"Mom, I told you I'll be fine, mission or no mission there's no stopping me from getting stronger!" Tsukune declared.

"That's my boy!" Koji cheered,_ Man kids in this world grow up too fast._

Kasumi just sighed "Anyways just be back by 6 today, we'll need you and Naruto to help clean up the shop"

"Got it!" The young shinobi said as he ate the last of his food. His parents own a shop that has been pretty successful, they needed a way to keep themselves busy as well as work so they opened up a shop a few months after they moved in "I'm off! Bye mom! Bye dad!" he shouted as he jumped out the window and ran to meet with Fu. He's been hopping from building to building until he saw Naruto, Sakura, Fu, and Konohamaru's squad. Tsukune stayed hidden on the branch of a tree something didn't feel right to him. next thing he know Naruto and Konohamaru's group were running away from an angry Sakura.

That was when Tsukune made his move to stop them or else they're bump into the two sand ninja approaching.

"RUUN!" Konohamaru shouted while him, Moegi, Udon, and Naruto ran away from Sakura.

"Stop" Tsukune said as he got between the running group and the two sand ninja, although Naruto and the rest except for Sakura ran into Tsukune knocking them down.

"Geez are all Leaf ninja like this?" The one black robes said, this was Kankuro next to him was known as Temari.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto shouted as he quickly stood back up, Tsukune and the rest stood back up as well.

"I'm just saying it'd be pathetic if all of the Leaf Genin were acting like stupid brats" Kankuro shot back, this made Naruto snap and charge at Kankuro aimlessly. Kankuro simply tripped Naruto with his hand.

"Leaf Genin are weak" Kankuro said bored.

"Oh really"

Kankuro looked forward to see Tsukune close up with an angered expression on his face,_ This guy's good to be in my face that quick,_, Kankuro thought smirking.

_My, he's a handsome one_, Temari thought with a slight blush that was easily hidden, but Fu noticed this and was glaring at her. Meanwhile Kankuro and Tsukune were still glaring at each other.

"That's enough" said a voice, everyone turned to a tree, on one of the branches was Sasuku sitting atop the branch "What are you Sand Ninja doing in our village?"

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted with a blush, while Naruto was groaning, and Fu just sweatdropped.

**Meanwhile With the Rest of the Jounin as Well as the Thrid Hokage**

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko" The Third said "Are there any genins that you would like to enter into the Chunin Selection Exam? I don't have to tell you but after a genin has properly completed at least 8 missions they may take the exam if nominated by their sensei. Of course completing more missions than that is the norm."

_He doesn't need to ask, they aren't ready,_ Iruka thought.

"Now starting with the Kakashi led Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

"Under the name of Kakashi Hatake, I nominate them to take the Chunin Selection Exam." Kakashi announced.

"Kurenai Yuuhi, Leader of Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Under the name of Kurenai Yuuhi, I nominate them to take the Chunin Selection Exam." Kurenai announced as well.

"Asuma Sarutobi, Leader of team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi."

"Under the name of Asuma Sarutobi, I nominate them to take the Chunin Selection Exam as well" Asuma said.

"And lastly Anko Mitarashi, leading Tsukune Aono."

"Under the name of Anko Mitarashi, I nominate Tsukune to take the Chunin Selection Exam" Anko finished off.

"Hold on a second!" Everyone turned to Iruka "Lord Hokage please let me have a word! I may be speaking out of place, but most of these ten were student of mine at the academy! Of course they are very talented but it's to early for them to take the exam. They need more experience, I can't understand the Jounin's reasoning."

"What's the big deal? I became a Chunin when I was 6 years younger than Naruto" Kakashi said casually.

"Naruto is different from you! Are you trying to crush these kids?! The Chunin exams is…!"

"They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing from some pain may be good for them. Crushing them could be fun… well that was a joke. I can understand what you're felling. It must upset you but…"

"Kakashi stop already" Kurenai groaned.

"I will only ask you to stay out of this" Kakashi stated "They are no longer your students, right now they are my soldiers."

"And besides the Chunin Exams won't be that bad, I've trained Tsukune to his very limit." Anko said "And once Fu becomes a genin I'm immediately putting her under my wing and onto the next exams."

_Geez so annoying,_ Asuma thought as he lit a cigarette.

**Back with Tsukune and the Others.**

"These guys just keep popping out of nowhere" Kankuro said annoyed.

"It'd not like we can take them on" Temari said, _He's also handsome but I like the other one better, _she thought as she got another good look at Tsukune, although this annoyed Fu even more.

"If you keep looking at him like that, you're really going to regret it" Fu growled, Temari broke out of her daze and smirked at Fu.

"Oh really, what could you do? " Temari taunted.

"Do you really want to find out?!" Fu yelled.

"Bring it" Temari taunted again readying her fan.

"So I guess we'll just have to deal with these losers then" Kankuro said getting ready for a fight as well.

"Didn't you guys hear me I said enough" Sasuke said appearing behind the group that were about to get into a brawl.

"Listen to him" said another voice, everyone turned to a tree and saw a person the same age with red hair. He wore a black T-shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals, and a large gore on his back. On the left side of his forehead his forehead was "love" written in Kanji. The thing about him was that he was hanging upside down on a branch.

_That's Kakashi's level of sneakiness,_ Sasuke thought smirking at the new arrival.

"Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic" the person said "why do you think we came to The Leaf Village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it!" Kankuro shouted trying to defend himself.

"Shut up" The person now identified as Gaara said coldly "Or I'll kill you."

"Ok I'm sorry" Kankuro said casually. "Ok I'm also really sorry" Temari said as well.

"Sorry to you guys…" Gaara said but disappeared in a swirl of sand, he then reappeared between Kankuro and Temari "It looks we arrived too early but, we didn't come here to play around. Let's go" he said as they turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" Sakura shouted "Judging from your forehead protectors, You guys are from The Hidden Sand Village right? You may be allies with The Leaf Village but it is forbidden for shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go."

"Talk about clueless" Temari said as she held up a pass "Don't you know anything? You're right though, we're genin from The Hidden Sand. We came to your village to take the Chunin Selection Exams."

"Chunin Selection Exam?" Naruto asked.

"Geez, you really don't know anything. The Chunin exam is where outstanding genins from Sand, Leaf, and other neighboring villages assemble to take an exam to become a chunin" Temari explained "The main purpose is said to be to improve relationships between the allies and to raise the shinobi level but also each country likes to maintain a power balance…"

"Hey Konohamaru! Think I should take this Chunin Exams thing?!" Naruto asked Konohamaru.

"Are you even listening?!"

"This Chunin Exam does sound interesting" Tsukune said.

"Anyway we should be leaving now" Kankuro said.

"Hold on" Sasuke said as he glared at Gaara "The one with the gourd, What's your name?"

"Gaara of the Sand" Gaara said "I'm also interested in your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well since we're getting to know each other" Kankuro said, he then looked at Tsukune "What's your name?"

"Tsukune Aono" Tsukune said "How about you?"

"Kankuro"

"I'm Temari just so you know handsome" Temari said with a light blush, this annoyed Fu yet again.

"Hey! How 'bout me!?" Naruto called out.

"Not interested" Gaara said turning to walk away "Let's go" as he said that the three Sand genin left.

_This just keeps getting more interesting,_ Sasuke thought.

"Konohamaru am I weak?" Naruto uttered in defeat.

"Weaker than Sasuke yea"

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU SASUKE!" Naruto declared.

"Tsukune! Are you running into trouble again?!" Another voice said, everyone turned to see Anko and Kakashi walking towards them.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto called out.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted.

"Least you guys saved us the trouble in looking for you" Anko said "Anyways we have something to tell our genin."

"What is it?" Sakura asked now curious.

"This may seem sudden but we nominated you guys for the Chunin Exams" Kakashi said as he held out 3 applications for the Chunin Exams to his students, Anko handed Tsukune his application as well.

"Alright!" naruto shouted as he eagerly took his application.

"This is just a nomination, whether to take the exam is up to you guys" Anko explained "Those who wish to take to take should sign those papers and turn them in at Room 301 by 4 PM tomorrow."

"Here's the thing" Kakashi said "Since Tsukune isn't in a 3 person team, he's going to have to team with you guys."

"Alright at least Tsukune and I get to kick ass!" Naruto shouted.

"Well it seems like they agree" Anko said "Well now that we've finished that I gotta leave, Tsukune try and get some training done today, you may never know who you'll go up against" she said as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Kkashi disappeared as well.

"ALRIGHT, ALL I HAVE TO DO IS KICK EVERYONE'S ASS THEN I'LL BE A CHUNIN!" Tsukume shouted somehow spewing fire from his mouth, although as soon as he calmed down he noticed that Sasuke left right away after the jounin's left.

"You said it!" Naruto shouted back "Let's go train, I don't want to lose to Sasuke!"

"Geez I wish I was a ninja already, the academy's boring" Fu said a bit disappointed that she won't be able to join Tsukune in the Chunin Exams.

"But you have a few more months left" Tsukune said "And plus you'll be able to go through the Exams fast since you know more Jutsu than a student."

"You're right, so how about the training?" Fu said now cheered up.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted and him, Tsukune, and Fu now left the rest dumbfounded.

"We wanna train too…" Konohamaru said feeling left out.

**Memory End**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Crap, I'm late!" Present Tsukune yelled as he jumped out of his bed. He hadn't realized that he overslept and saw that he was 15 minutes late for homeroom. He quickly bathed, got dressed, and grabbed a random piece of food from his fridge and bolted to home room. He ran as fast as he can, even using chakra to enhance his speed and saw that he was at the school gates. Wasting no time he prepared a rasengan and blasted through the main doors.

"Let's hope nobody saw that" He muttered to himself and kept his quick speed to run through the halls like a mouse running through a maze, one thing he did notice was that everyone in the halls were crowded among stands, he ignored them and ran across the ceiling. He ran for a few seconds until he reached his class and kicked the class door down with his foot "SORRY I'M LATE SENSEI!"

He looked around and saw that the class was empty except for Ms. Nekonome and Anko, although Ms. Nekonome was hiding behind her desk from the sudden surprise.

"Oh Tsukune so glad for you to join us" Ms. Nekonome laughed nervously as she sat back down at her desk "I will excuse your tardiness for today since classes are dismissed for picking out clubs."

"Clubs?" Tsukune asked now confused.

"We've been here for a month and you don't even know what a club is" Anko said.

"I know what a club is I just didn't know it was today!"

"Maybe if you hadn't overslept you would've been out there already!" Anko shouted bonking her student on the head.

"Is that why everybody's crowded outside?" he now realized that some of the stands said things that ended with 'club'.

"Yes now hurry along now and choose a club" Ms. Nekonome said "Unless you want to join my club, The Newspaper club." She held up a small banner that said 'NEWSPAPER CLUB!'

Tsukune took a few seconds to think,_ Should i? I mean it would make it easier to join now rather that to choose from so many other interesting ones. Ah what the hell! I'll join this club seems relaxing anyways._

"Ok, I'll join!"

**With Moka and Yukari**

"So what club do you want to join Moka?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know want to wait for Tsukune so we can join a club together, it'd be nice to join a club with someone you know" Moka said.

"You're right, where is he anyways?" The young witch asked, she opened up more to Moka and Tsukune and even considered Tsukune as a friend. She respected him more when his knowledge of academics were highly improving, though she found out that he was a ninja when she recognized The Shadow Clone Jutsu. The both of them made an agreement that she will keep tutoring him if he shows her a few ninjutsus, he was a bit uncomfortable about it but she agreed to keep it a secret, although she may have a crush on the shinobi.

"Well he's probably already in the classroom by now and maybe scared Ms. Nekonome again" Yukari giggled as she remembered she heard outburst of Tsukune's yelling something about him being late a few times, even Moka was laughing as she remembered Tsukune kicked the door open when he arrived late, he seemed to have been running.

"Yukari why are we by the pool area?" Moka asked a but nervous being near water.

"I don't know, we have been walking around for a while" Yukari said as she sat down on a chair "I could use a break" Moka followed and sat down on another chair, what she noticed was that they had a good view of the pool but they were at a safe distance from any splashing of the people currently in the pool, seems that the Swimming Club were occupying the pool.

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!" the two looked at the pool and saw that the females were transformed into something with sharp teeth biting into the male swimmers, the males were seeming to be turned into old men.

"Moka we should help!" Yukari said now holding her wand.

"But Yukari I'm a vampire" Moka said in a low tone so nobody else except Yukari won't hear. Yukari understood about what she meant, vampire's were weak in water.

"Great what do we do?!" Yukari asked, she then perked up "Wait I know!" she then held up her wand and focused her youki.

"Um what's happening?" Moka asked just as she said that there was an explosion in the water that somehow sent the males in the pool outside to and away at a good distance.

"I just made a few water bombs right under the boys to send them outside, it was a trick I learned to pull pranks on people in the toilet" Yukari giggled.

"Hey what the hell who took away our source of energy?!" One of the girls yelled, they were clearly seen as mermaids. What they didn't expect was a whirlpool to form in the pool, the thing about it was that it's speed is increasing rapidly.

"WAAHHH!" the mermaids shouted as the couldn't control themselves in the water. The speed of the whirlpool increased even more until the water in the pool exploded and sent the mermaids flying away.

"Yukari did you do that?" Moka asked, the only reply she got was Yukari shaking her head 'no'.

"Can't a guy have a peaceful swim?" a voice in the now empty pool said. Moka and Tsukune didn't recognize the voice but they looked to see a teen with white hair and purple eyes, though the person seemed to be in the school uniform.

_He swam with the uniform on? If he did why does he look perfectly dry,_ Moka thought.

"What'd you do to my Swim Team?!" Another voice shouted the boy looked up to see a girl the same age with blue green hair and a purple bikini.

"I just wanted a nice peaceful swim until these fish girls were eating up the guys around here so I just showed them not to disturb my peace" the boy said rubbing his temples.

"Tch, well then I'll just have to dispose of you" The girl said jumping down into the empty pool, her hands formed into fishlike claws and charged right at the boy.

"Great another one to annoy me" he said as he went through a series of hand signs "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he called out as a water dragon formed out of nowhere and charged at the attacker, unfortunately for her, she won't be able to escape this one.

"Dammit" she squeaked out right before the dragon made impact with her and send a series of stinging pain around her body.

"What a bother" the boy muttered as he left the pool and somehow disappeared. Moka and Yukari were In awe at the display in front of them, there was another ninja in the school.

"That was cool! I didn't know that guy was a ninja!" Yukari cheered.

"You know him?" Moka asked.

"Well no, but he's in the same class as me he actually just transferred the other day" Yukari explained.

"Wait I thought Tsukune and Anko-sensei were the only ninjas here" Moka said.

"Maybe he's here to help them" Yukari said.

"No, because Anko sensei said that only her and Tsukune are the only ones here until the first term is over, after that he'll be set with a team" Moka explained.

"Maybe they got impatient" Yukari joked.

"Let's just hurry up and find Tsukune, he'll want to hear about this" Yukari nodded in reply and the two rushed to find said shinobi. The two have been walking around for a while inside the crowed halls until…

"Tsukune! Let's join a club together!" they recognized the voice and walked even more to see Kurumu clinging on to Tsukune's arm.

"Well I already joined a club you'd be welcome to join if you want" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune!" said person turned to see Moka and Yukari.

"Hey guys I was just looking for you" He chuckled, he then saw that the two had serious faces "Did something happen?" the two nodded and explained all of the stuff that happened in the pool.

"So that's what happened" he said, he then turned to Yukari "You wouldn't happen to catch the name of this person didn't you?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" a familiar voice said, the group turned to see the same person who defeated the mermaids "Been a while Tsukune" he said smirking, what he didn't expect was for him to get punched in the face by Tsukune, he was sent flying to the wall.

"I imagined something more welcoming but… " the teen said as he pried himself out of the wall "I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

"I should be saying the same thing bastard!" Tsukune yelled.

"Tsukune do you know him?" Kurumu asked.

"He's Suigetsu Hozuki!" Tsukune said with a serious tone.

Suigetsu just chuckled "And I wanted to settle this peacefully."

"Shut the hell up! I'll kick your ass for running away after the war!"

"I was just trying to find my own peace and besides if I stuck around with you guys I wouldn't have ran into that weird Bus Driver" Suigetsu said as he pulled out his water cup and took a drink.

"Coward!"

"Oh really? If I was a coward I wouldn't have come face to face with you!" Suigetsu muttered.

"You got a point but that still doesn't make up the fact that you fled"

"Blah Blah Blah, if I stuck around with Sasuke and the others I would've lost it" he said casually "Which reminds me, what happened to those guys. I know Sasuke died but what about the rest?"

"Karin is on 1 year probation for escaping, the whereabouts of Jugo and Orochimaru are unkown. All I do know is that after the battle with Madara, Orochimaru stopped the Reanimation Jutsu to let the past Hokages be at rest, after that the both of them disappeared." Tsukune explained.

Suigetsu sighed "Man, at least I'm done working with those guys."

"Now what about you?" Tsukune asked "What's your business here?"

"I had nowhere else to go, plus that weird Bus Driver smoking a cigar recommended I go here, but I'm just even more bored having to learn stuff." Suigetsu sighed "Hey, Tsukune how 'bout a match me and you?"

Tsukune smirked "I am up for a good fight."

"First things first" Suigetsu said "Why are you here?"

"Mission" he simply stated "Now are we going to fight or what?"

"Not here in front of all these people, you know someone else can get hurt."

**1 Minute Later**

The group consisting of Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari are now standing at a good distance from Tsukune and Suigetsu. They were led to a field outside in the forest.

"Say what happened to your sword?" Tsukune asked.

"In my room" Suigetsu said "Wouldn't want to freak everyone out with me walking around with a giant sword."

"So shall we?" Tsukune taunted. He was about to make the first move until he felt something grab his leg he looked down to see a hand forming from a small puddle of water, _Water Clone,_

He jumped back and saw that there were other puddles forming into water clones.

"Two can play it that game, Water Style: Water Clone Justu!" he called as his own water clones forming, he matched the number of water clones Suigetsu had, 20 vs. 20.

"Charge!" the both of them yelled and the clones practically had a small war. The battle was settled as the last 2 clones dispelled by a strike to each others face. Though Suigetsu was now alone in the battlefield.

"Behind you" he heard behind him and he was sent flying by a powerful force, he regained control and landed on his feet.

"You're better then I thought, I didn't even have a chance to liquefy myself" Suigetsu smirked "But you fell right into my trap" he said as a water sphere formed around Tsukune, "Water Prison Jutsu" a water clone of Suigetsu said appearing from the water itself, it had it's arm keeping the jutsu intact.

Tsukune simply stood there with his right eye closed, he reopened it to reveal the Rinnegan.

"Almighty Push!" the Water Prison exploded taking the water clone with it. A blur ran from the explosion nd Tsukune appeared in front of Suigetsu with the Sharingan activated. Tsukune punched him in the face but instead he hit water, Suigetsu morphed into water for a bit then morphed human again except he had a grip of Tsukune's arm and swung Tsukune and slammed him onto the ground.

"Hehe everybody always fall for that one" Suigetsu smirked but Tsukune quickly pushed himself off of the ground with his hands and used the momentum to land a perfect kick on Suigetsu's face.

"Water Style: Violent Water Wave!" Suigetsu called as he went through hand signs and expelled a strong jet of water from his mouth. Tsukune read the movements and dodged the justu but he quickly ran as the justu was now trailing behind. Tsukune went through a few hand signs and held his left arm.

"Chidori!" he called as the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air, Tsukune's left hand was encased in a ball of blue lightning, quickly he used the jutsu to counter Suigetsu's jutsu. He was able to black the jutsu and the lighting from the Chidori was trailing Suigetsu's water just. Suigetsu canceled the justu and quickly stepped back from the bolt of lightning.

"That would've hurt badly if that hit me" Suigetsu taunted.

"Think again" Tsukune said, Suigetsu turned to see that a water clone was charging at him with a Chidori forming, he quickly jumped and escaped the jutsu but the original Tsukune shot forward at the midair Suigetsu, and knee'd him in the stomach, except the attack went right through him and Suigetsu was already about form the next attack until he felt stinging pain around his body. He then realized he forgot about the clone with the Chidori and saw that his body was now covered lightning. For the next few seconds he felt the worst pain until he passed out and landed on the ground unconscious.

"Learn one's weakness then you have the advantage of the battle" Tsukune said smirking, he had a little bit of blood trailing from his mouth from the slam, it didn't seem like much but it did a good deal of damage.

"That ended faster than expected" Kurumu said.

"Yeaa! It would've been way cooler if you did more justu!" Yukario cheered.

"Well I just wanted to kick his ass for running away after a major battle a couple months ago" Tsukune said.

"You still won't get over that will you?" they turned to see Suigetsu struggling to get backup.

"Well I'm over it now that I kicked your ass"

"Shut up!" Suigetsu grumbled as he stood back up, he flinched from the remaining shock.

"Just don't try and run away this time, I'll have my eye on you so don't try anything funny" Tsukune warned.

"Yeah yeah" he said as he walked away.

**The Next Day**

"Wait you guys haven't found a club yet?" Tsukune asked as him and Moka were walking around the school halls after class.

"Well no, we just got distracted about what happened yesterday so we forgot" Moka replied.

"Well then, you should join The Newspaper Club" Tsukune said as held the same banner Ms. Nekonome hekd "I already joined and it'd be great ifyou and everyone else joined."

Moka smiled and decided 'Why not?' "Ok this should be fun!"

"Oh how wonderful that makes another addition to the club! Yay!" Ms. Nekonome cheered appearing from out of nowhere.

"Hey I'll join too!" Kurumu cheered running at the group.

"Me three!" Yukari as well appeared out of nowhere.

"YAY! More additions!" Ms. Nekonome cheered more excitedly, "Now all that's left is Mr. Hozuki."

"Oh yea where is he anyways?" Yukari asked, neither of them hasn't seen them since the fight, he didn't even show up in class. Although he happened to be walking by.

"Ah! There you are!" The teacher exclaimed "How would you feel about joining The Newspaper Club Mr. Hozuki?"

"Sounds lame" he simply said to which Ms. Nekonome now drooped her head in depression.

"Hey be nice!" Moka said.

"Tch, alright how 'bout a rematch Tsukune?" Suigetsu demanded "That fight yesterday was bullshit!"

"Alright if I win you join the club" Tsukune said with a grin.

"Fine!" He said as they broke into a water jutsu fight in the halls, Moka had to run away since she was weak against water while the rest were at a good distance.

**3 Minutes Later**

"Make that one more addition to the club sensei" Tsukune said as he dragged Suigetsu's unconscious body to the teacher.

"Yay!" Ms. Nekonome cheered jumping up and down like a child.

"Well this sucks" Suigetsu grumbled as he woke up.

* * *

**A/N : So i shall be gone for a while until i get my new laptop, it's very close but after that it will be a smooth ride from here on out. Well then until next time, buh bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOHOO! I am back! I was able to get a new laptop and it is glorious! Anyways I was able to get started on this chapter right away since I didn't want to keep anybody waiting any longer! Also since it's summer I'll be able to update a bit more faster.**

**A/N: For the beginning of the memory, the first test was basically canon so I just skipped that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto or any of their contents.**

**Chapter 6**

**Memory: The Forest of Death!**

Tsukune and Sasuke are now face to face with a Grass Ninja. This ninja was creepy considering that it was a feminine male, but nonetheless it's not enough to scare them both. The two Leaf Genin were separated from Sakura and Naruto after another fake Naruto attacked.

_Eihter way if this person was disquised as Naruto, he usually greets me first instead of greeting Sasuke first,_ Tsukune thought as him and Sasuke were prepared for a battle.

"I assume you want my Earth Scroll considering you have a Heaven Scroll" The Grass Ninja said as he literally swallowed The Earth Scroll.

"Why don't we battle for the scrolls, with our lives!" The Grass Nin said.

"Tsukune, we have to run" Sasuke said.

"You go on ahead" Tsukune said holding his position, he's not ready to run away.

"Listen to me, it doesn't matter how much Anko-sensei trained you, this person is out of your league" Sasuke said.

"I don't care, I'll be able to hold him off until you get to a safe distance, just find Naruto and Sakura" Tsukune tightened his headband, he'll make sure to buy enough time for his comrades "besides he has an Earth Scroll, maybe I'll get it as a bonus."

"Aren't you even listening to me?!"

At that moment the grass nin charged at both genin rerady to stab one of them with a kunai, Sasuke dodged the attack but Tsukune blocked with a kunai of his own. After a few seconds Tsukune's kunai slipped and was able to block again by using his left forearm to block the stab that was clearly aimed towards his heart.

Tsukune winced in pain as the kunai stabbed his forearm, he grinded his teeth hoping to ignore the pain but it didn't work. _Now!_ He thought as he brought out a kunai with an explosive tag tied to the handle using his free hand and gave it a light toss at the grass ninja's face. The ninja saw this and quickly pulled out the kunai from Tsukune's forearm but before he could jump back the explosive tag exploded sending Tsukune flying a few feet back leaving him to roll on the back a bit further.

"That did it…" Tsukune huffed out as he struggled to stand up, luckily Sasuke appeared at his side to help him stand.

"You idiots never listen" Sasuke sighed out as his comrade stood back up on his feet.

"At least I kicked his ass!"

"This is getting fun" a voice said, Tsukune and Sasuke froze to see that the opponent was standing where the explosion was unfazed.

"Now that we're done warming up" the grass nin taunted "How about we fight serious?" he said as he chased at them again except he was slithering like a snake at high speed.

Tsukune and Sasuke ran up the nearest trees, though the nin chases after Sasuke this time. Tsukune saw this and threw shuriken to stop the grass nin in his track.

The nin chuckled as he was stopped "Seems I'll have to ge-" Before he was able to continue a group of 15 Naruto's shadow clones appeared put of nowhere and charged right at the grass nin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, to the rescue!" The clones cheered as they charged in head on.

"Summoning Jutsu!" the grass nin called out as a rather large snake appeared from a puff of smoke and took out the shadow clones with one swipe of it's tail.

"Oh come on not another one!" Naruto yelled as he appeared on a branch with Sakura next to him.

"Guys!" Tsukune called out happy to see his team mates were alright though one thing confused him "Hey what to by another one!?"

Sakura just sighed "long story short he was swallowed by one that looks exactly like that one."

"I just used my Shadow Clones to bust out!" Naruto cheered with a thumbs.

Sasuke appeared by their side while Tsukune remained his position on another branch.

"We have to run" Sasuke said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Tsukune growled as he wrapped his wound with a bandage.

"Look at yourself! You're astill bleeding from that first attack!"

"I can still fight" Tsukune said as he finished the binding, although he has to admit it's still in pain. Next was the large snake to charge in ath the group of three at a great speed. What every didn't expect was for Naruto to stop the attack with just a powerful punch across the snake's nose which sent it back on the ground, Naruto was able to restrain it from moving by holding behind down behind his back with two kunai.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he saw his team mate defend them by himself.

"What's the matter, scaredy cat" Naruto said struggling to keep the snake down, his eyes changed to from blue to red while his pupils changed into black slits, while his whisker marks seemed to have thickened a bit.

_So that's the power of the Nine Tails,_ the grass nin chuckled in his head as he stood on the head of the snake. His hand literally extened to grab Naruto by his leg and dragged him face to face.

"Hey let go of me dammit!" Naruto demanded as he was struggling to break free.

"Well it seems I'll have to get rid of the Nine Tails before I get to Sasuke" the nin said as he was prepared to a jutsu,_ He has a good control of the Nine Tails chakra, I'll just have to stop that control_.

"Five Finger Seal" The nin called out as he slammed his five fingers with his free hand onto Naurto's stomach, Naruto was now rendered unconscious. The grass nin tossed him to the side only to have been caught by Sakura's kunai pinning him on a tree.

"Bastard!" Tsukune shouted charging as he launched himself towards the grass ninja with a kunai in his hand. The ninja blocked the kunai with a kunai of his own and the two were at another struggle, except this time Tsukune won the struggle and stabbed the nin in his forearm.

The grass only smirked at this "You are skilled after all, I always wondered how strong Anko's student was."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked now confused as to how this person knew his sensei, the was until he felt a sharp pain, he looked down to see a short sword stabbed into his leg then another sword made its way into his right shoulder. Tsukune was about to make an attempt to pull out the swords but his body didn't obey him.

"Don't worry the poison on these blades won't kill you just yet, It'll just put you to sleep for a little while, then you'll die before you can even make it to the preliminaries" The grass nin chuckled, Tsukune was feeling woozy from the poisons but he did his best to stay awake "Send Anko a greetings by me, Orochimaru" the person now known as Orochimaru chuckled as he pulled out the swords and tossed Tsukune aside.

Tsukune's vision was fading as the poison was taking affect, he looked to see Sasuke was finally taking action and charged at Orochimaru. The last thing he saw was Sasuke taking out the snake with a fire jutsu, then everything went black.

**Memory End**

"Something's not right"

"What is it?" Anko asked.

"I can't find her soul" Tsukune said getting out of his meditative position with the Rinnegan activated.

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" Anko was now a bit concerned.

"I mean if Fu is supposed to be dead then I should've been able to find her soul, but no I can't find her or any of the other jinchuuriki" Tsukune explained he was also concerned but if this meant that she was somehow alive then the others are as well.

"Which probably means…"

"She might be alive" Tsukune said reverting his eye back to normal, although it felt a bit odd when he switched it back to normal this time, he didn't know how to explain it but it was definitely odd.

"There is that possibility but we may never know until we see it for ourselves" Anko said yawning, it was a long day in class but it was over but then there's still the meeting for the Newspaper Club meeting. The two were currently in the room where they were supposed to meet for the club, although they showed up a bit too early. So to kill time Tsukune decided to use a technique using one of the paths of the Rinnegan and going into a meditation state to search the soul of Fu. Although he wasn't able to locate her soul he tried the other 5 Jinchuuriki but they weren't there either, so he'll just wait to see if his guess about them somehow being alive was correct.

"Before I forget The Headmaster wants to see you after the meeting" Anko said.

"What for?"

"Hell if I know just go see him after the meeting!" Anko sighed she was bored in the school, it's been a bit over a month and she hasn't seen any real action besides her student's fight against Saizou. Which reminds her, _Whatever happened to that guy? Eh probably still sulking about his defeat._ That was until Suigetsu and Yukari walked in, Yukari was excited for the club meeting while Suigetsu was already bored.

"Tsukune! Anko-sensei!" The little witch cheered.

"You're lively today" Anko grumbled, she just sighed "I could seriously go for some dango right now!" That was until she smelled that familiar scent "I smell dango!" She turned to see Suigetsu was eating a dango himself with just one dumpling left on the stick.

Suigetsu looked up to see that the Jounin was looking at him with a weird look "What?" He didn't receive reply so he just shrugged and ate the last dumpling, although Anko crying anime tears.

That was when she finnaly snapped and she immediately grabbed Tsukune by his shoulders and shook him violently "Dammit Tsukune! What the hell did you get me into! I want out of this place! I haven't had a single dango in a month, and it's boring is hell in here! You realize how bad it is that I haven't had a freaking dango in a while, this damn school doesn't even have a dango stand! At least tell that weird eyed Headmaster to add a dango stand otherwise I might lose it!" everyone else sweat dropped at the last part but then she continued shaking while yelling random stuff "You could at least spar with me so I won't get so bored! Or maybe learn how to make dango for me! At least Fu knew how to make them! What about that promise you made before the war even started?! You promised me dango when you came back alive! You are alive and I want my dango!" Yukari and Suigetsu still sweat dropped at the scene in front of them but the question was,_ Who was Fu?_

Anko continued shaking her student for a bit until she heard the sound of a plate touching the table, she turned her head to see Kurumu setting down a plate of two dangos on a desk "Here you go Anko-sensei! I know how much you were complaining about not eating any dangos for the past month so I decided to bring some for th-" she was cutoff as Anko tackled her into a tight hug.

"You're a life saver! I don't know how I'll repay you!" She said tightening the hug although Kurumu was running out of air, Anko noticed and released her apologizing then made her way to the dangos. As she took the first bite she fell into a daze and at the dangos trying to savor them.

"Hey where's Moka?" Yukari asked.

"Over here" everyone looked in the door to see Moka and Ms. Nekonome walking in the class.

"Well now that I see that everyone's here why don't we get started right away!" Shizuka cheered.

"Hey! Is this the whole club?" Suigetsu asked.

"Uh well no, there should be someone else"

"Sorry I'm late" a voice said from the doorway, everyone turned to see a male teen with a face of what seemed to be a 'Pretty boy', he wore the school uniform although he wore a red bandana a little bit over his forehead that seemed to hold his hair back.

"Ahh everyone I'd like you to meet the club president Ginei Morioka!" The teacher announced.

"Greetings!" he said casually he then caught a glimpse of Kurumu and Moka and handed them both a bouquet of roses "Oooh! The teacher told me about what beautiful new club members we have!"

Tsukune and Suigetsu sweat dropped at Gin complimenting the girls on their looks.

"Well I must be going, since I have a staff meeting, take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin!" Ms. Nekonome said, Anko stood up barely starting on her second dango following the teacher, leaving the students alone with Gin.

"Alright!" Gin announced now with a serious face "First, I'll give you the explanation of what this club is about! The goal of The Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your reporting will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper. We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you're joined you should prepare yourself!"

Everyone else was taking back by his words, even Suigetsu seemed a bit enthusiastic when he heard about being put in danger. Gin just smirked after a few seconds.

"Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without the strict talk!" He said as held up a poster that said 'NEWSPAPER CLUB!' "Let's start by hanging up this poster. I want the girls to hang this up."

The girls did as they were told and grabbed a stool each to stand on while they hung the poster in the back. Tsukune and Suigetsu were patiently waiting, Tsukune was writing something in a book while Suigetsu was trying to take a nap. Tsukune finished up the last sentence in the book that he's writing in and stuffed back in the pocket of his jacket, he looked to see the girls were struggling but what caught his attention was that Gin was crouched down while looking up.

_You gotta be kidding me!_ He thought as he recognized the look his club president had, he was looking up their skirts. Wasting no time he stood up and walked o ver to Gin who didn't notice him, and kicked him hard enough to send him flying towards the desk.

"What happened?!" Suigetsu shouted as he woke up from his nap.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gin yelled rubbing his nose.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Tsukune yelled pointing his finger at Gin "I knew that look you had, you were looking up their skirts!"

The girls gasped and walked up to Gin and gave him a heard slap, even Tsukune winced at Kurumu's slap.

"We're done for the day!" Moka growled as her and the other two walked out, she hated perverts more than anything.

"Does this mean we're dismissed?" Suigetsu asked, he didn't say anything else and just walked out yawning, leaving Tsukune and Gin alone,

Gin just chuckled "You're even better than I thought, Tsukune. Altough…" he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Tsukune, he wanted to catch him by surprise but Tsukune blocked his attack.

"Even better" he chuckled again "How about you and me have a match, tomorrow school rooftops at midnight." Tsukune just grinned at this.

"Look forward to it, although you probably you wouldn't last for long" Tsukune taunted activating the sharingan on his right eye, Gin just grinned back.

"Tch just changing the look of your eye doesn't scare me" he said as he brought his arm back to his side "Until tomorrow then" was the last thing he said as he disappeared again except this time he was actually gone,_ he's pretty good, let's hope he actually puts up a good fight. Now for The Headmaster's office._

He deactivated the Sharingan, again there goes that odd feeling on his eye, grabbed his bag and left for The Headmaster's office.

**5 Minutes Later **

Tsukune was in front of The Headmaster's office door, he knocked a couple times then the door opened right after and he entered.

"You wanted to see me?" Tsukune asked.

"Ahh yes Mr. Aono" The Headmaster said grinning behind his desk "The reason I've called you here was to apologize about our talk the first day."

"What about it?"

"Well you see I may have annoyed you a bit but that was because of the fact that I may have been a bit excited at the fact that you were a ninja" Headmaster continued "You see 22 years ago I left to seek a prophet for a snow priestess in a village run by the Snow Women. I was told by the prophet that one boy by the name of Aono would bring peace to our world. So I've searched for a while until I found the name Koji Aono, your father. I decided to wait for a child to be born but after a year they vanished without a trace, only thing is that they must've went through a tunnel where my brother the Bus Driver drives through to travel through dimensions. It seems as though they must've went through the tunnel during the time my brother was traveling between dimensions and somehow ended up entering the world you currently reside in. let me give you a minute to sink in what I've told you so far."

Tsukune just stood there taking in the information, after a minute he looked at The Headmaster and nodded "Continue"

The Headmaster grinned "Very well, a couple of months ago I've finally found you except what I wasn't aware of was that a war was taking place so I decided to wait or watch the battles. You've shown great potential especially of the stories I've heard of from villagers. I've grown even more interested in you day after day, and so I waited for you to finish your rest from the war and sent the request to Lady Tsunade. Personally I would've sent it to Jiraya but from what I've heard he passed away. Anyways as I sent the request I've realized you were the one to bring peace among monsters and humans in our world, especially since everyone in your village now changed their ways to your friend, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sure you will definitely be the one to save our world, humans and monsters do not coexist peacefully in this world that was why this school was created in the first place if monsters want to peacefully coexist with humans then they'll have to attend the school to perform such a thing, but what I want to see is humans and monsters living in the same world not judging each other because of what species they are, all I ask of you Tsukune Aono is to lend your strength as well as your friends to help us complete this task."

Tsukune was now grinning, he didn't expect this but if The Headmaster is in need of help, then he'll do what it takes to achieve this goal "I'll help bring in this world, hell we can even prevent a war if something goes wrong!"

The Headmster grinned wider "Very well, well let me bring up to date with something important. Currently there is an organization making itself known in our human world, they're known as Fairy Tale. From what I understand their motives is to destroy the humans because they believe that monsters are more superior than humans. Right now we've had suspicions of a spy infiltrating the school."

"Any names?" Tsukune asked.

"We believe it may be the leader of the Public Safety Commission, Kuyou" Headmaster stated.

"Wait there's a student police force?" Tsukune asked confused as to why nobody's even mentioned such a thing.

"Yes but they've gone corrupt" Headmaster said, Tsukune nodded in reply "They really were a police force for a while until they've gone mad with power and believed that if anybody were in need of their services then a fee is required. I've been searching for a chance to disband them but they always find loop holes."

"Tch why doesn't anybody stand up to them?"

"Because the students are afraid of them, they are not to be taken lightly especially Kuyou" Headmaster replied.

"Then I guess I'll have to take them down" Tsukune said grinning.

"Not yet if you just run in head on then you will end up getting yourself killed, wait until you're face to face with their leader on the inside then do as you please" Headmaster grinned, if Tsukune can take them out then it'll be much more easier than sending in other students.

"Well if that's all then I guess I'll be on my way" Tsukune said as he left for the door,

"Wait before you go there's also something else you need to know" Tsukune stopped and turned back to the Headmaster, he nodded for the Headmaster to continue "From a spy we have inside the Public Safety Commission, we have reason to believe that Kuyou metioned something about Fairy Tale's newest recruits."

"I'm listening"

"The first two are known as The Gold and Silver Brothers, Gingaku and Kingaku" The Headmaster said.

"Wait! Impossible those two were dead along with the Ten Tails!"

"Well it seems that when the Ten Tails perished it somehow split back into 9 pieces as they were when they formed into the Ten Tails" Headmaster stated, Tsukune's eyes widened at this.

_So that means Fu's alive!_ Tsukune thought.

"Anyways for the other recruits, former Akatsuki members Hidan and Kisame Hoshigake." Tsukune's eyes widened again, two of the Akatsuki were somehow alive.

"But wait I saw Kisame die right in front of me on Turtle Island, and Hidan was still buried in pieces from his fight with Shikamaru."

"Well it seems someone has brought them back" Headmaster sighed "And now for the last, you may not want to hear this but you need to hear this."

"Go on" Tsukune nodded.

"Madara Uchiha"

Tsukune stood there with a shadow covering his face "Are you sure?"

"I'm going by with what my spy has told me, if it's true then there is a possibility that he may want to wage war or worse" The Headmaster said.

Tsukune balled his hands into fists, just by those words made him angry. If Madara was back then he has to tell the Hokage immediately, the fact that nobody else was able to even land a hit on Madara was bad. On;y The First Hokage was able to beat Madara the second time. The question about this situation is, how is he stil alive?

"If what you said is true, then we'll have to inform The Hokage right away. If he's still alive then we have to waste no time on gathering help, I've faced him myself and trust me nobody not even Naruto was able to land a hit on him" Tsukune explained, the Headmaster just nodded.

"Very well, you're dismissed."

**Time Skip The Next Day 45 Minutes Before The Fight**

Tsukune was patrolling the school grounds for any trouble that may occur. He was now changed into his shinobi attire which consisted of light grey pants with his weapons pouch strapped to his right leg, black shinobi sandals, blue long sleeved shirt, a robe that resembles Naruto's sage robe except his was blue with white flames at the bottom and at the end of the short sleeves, he also wore his new shroud over his shoulders, he then wore black fingerless gloves kind of like Kakashi's except his dodn't have metal plates, and to top it all off he has his shinobi headband tied over his forehead.

He told Anko about the information regarding Fairy Tale and it's new members, she didn't believe at first but she decided until more information was given. As for the possibility of Fu and the other Jinchuuriki being alive, he decided to wait for more info on Madara Uchiha so he can bring the messages all at once. Anyways as for our shinobi, Tsukune decided to patroll for the rest of the time until his fight with Gin, he didn't really find much just someone trying to mug a female student. He stopped the mugging and beat the guy in one hit, the girl ran away thanking Tsukune. After that he continued for a bit until it was time for his fight with Gin.

He tree hopped around the school grounds and headed for the school rooftops, on his way there his right eye was acting odd again. He shrugged it off and made his way to the rooftops, he ran up the wall of the school building and landed on the meeting area.

"So you did show up" Tsukune looked to see Gin standing there by himself.

"Why not? Haven't had a good fight ever since I got here" Tsukune taunted.

"What's with the getup? You trying to be some ninja or somethin'?" Gin mocked.

Tsukune grunted in reply,_ Trying?! I'm one of the strongest ninja in my generation!_

"Oh I hope you don't mind I invited a little company to watch the fight" he said pointing behind Tsukune, a door opened to reveal Moka and Kurumu walking in.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked in surprise, it was the first time seeing Tsukune in different clothing.

"Tsukune you look so handsome!" Kurumu cheered tackling him into a hug, well actually bringing his face down on her breasts, although the poor shinobi was suffocating and replaced himself with a log "Hmm?" Kurumu finally noticed she was pressing a log between her breasts, Gin had a nosebleed at the way she held the log but he wiped it off and glared at Tsukune.

"Umm what are you guys doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"Well if you must know this pervert here said that there was a meeting here for the club" Kurumu explained with a tick mark.

"I only intended for Moka to show up but you wouldn't leave so I thought 'what the hell'" Gin said casually "I wanted to make Moka my woman but you were in the way."

"Who would want to be with a pervert anyways" Tsukune said "And besides, I won't let you harm even my friends."

"Well if I wanna make Moka mine then it looks like I'll have to deal with you first" Gun said looking up at the moon that's now appearing "The moon's beautiful tonight isn't it? It's that whenever the full moon is out I lose control of myself." He said as he vanished.

What happened next only took place in a matter of seconds, Tsukune back flipped while moving in for a palm strike with his left hand, Gin charged straight ahead but didn't see Tsukune perform his move.

To the girls watching they saw Tsukune slam a palm strike down onto Gin in only a few seconds.

"GAAHHH!" Gin uttered out as felt pain radiating around his body. Tsukune jumped back from the force of the impact.

"Tsukune that was amazing!" Kurumu cheered, Moka only watched in awe.

_Now that was impressive, to form an attack in only a matter of seconds. Tsukune Aono really is something, hmm seems like his Sharingan is activated as well. No wonder he was able to stop that attack easily_, Moka heard from her rosary.

"Didn't think that someone was able to dodge and land a hit on me at the same time" Gin said getting back up "But let's see how you handle my true form!" he growled as fur began forming on his hands, a burst of youki emitted from him, and he then transformed into a wolf like creature "HAHAHAHA! Now this is more like it! Try and stop the speed of a werewolf now!" he howled as vanished again, Tsukune vanished as well. The girls can't really see the battle but they're able to hear blows landing from their hits. This continued for the next few minutes until the two of them reappeared on opposite sides from where they originally stood before. Tsukune was panting a bit but he didn't show it, he can't reveal any sign of weakness.

"HAHA! You're actually pretty good to keep up with me like that!" Gin laughed he was still energetic mainly because the full moon was giving him more and more energy.

"You're pretty good yourself" Tsukune chuckled back, as the two rushed at each other. Gin readied his claws as well as Tsukune readying a kunai in each hand, both of the blows struck each other with a great force that sent a light wind back.

"How about round 2?" Gin said as he vanished, Tsukune vanished as well. The girls looked around for a bit to keep track but what happened next was a burst of sparks and the sound of clinging metal filled the air, then after that for the next few minutes the sound metal clinging filled the air and the rapid flashing of sparks flickered on and off as well.

"Are those two seriously that fast?!"Kurumu asked.

"I can't even keep up with their movements either" Moka replied although her rosary spoke again, _Me either although I am interested In seeing the end of this._

As soon as the rosary finished her sentence Tsukune and Gin reappeared again. Tsukune was panting a bit harder this time,_ Dammit if I keep this up any further I'll sure run out of chakra fast. How the hell is he still going shouldn't he be at least tired? Well if he's pushing me this far I guess I'll have to use 'That'! Hopefully Moka and Kurumu won't be able to see this next move, I don't want to explain it to them just yet._

"HAHAHAHA! What's the matter tired already?!_" _Gin laughed out "I can keep going as long as the full moon is out! Now to take you down and make Moka mine!" He then charged again as well as Tsukune charging in.

_I'll finish him off right here! _Gin thought as the two were about to engage in another clash, although this time Tsukune had a rasengan forming quickly in his right hand. Gin reached put with his left hand to strike Tsukune with his claw. What happened next was only in a couple of seconds. Tsukune vanished againonly this time it was in a yellow flash and reappeared right above Gin. Moka and Kurumu only saw the flash but to Gin he saw Tsukune wrapped in something yellow before he disappeared, but when he reappeared above him, he reverted back to normal.

"Rasengan!" he called out as he slammed the rasengan down on Gin forming a small crater on impact. The force sent Tsukune flying back but he was able to land safely on his knees.

"Now!" he shouted, right after another Tsukune appeared and went through a series of hand signs "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" the water clone called out as it exhaled a great force of wind out of everyone's direction.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?!" Gin yelled out trying to get back up but his body was weak now "What the hell why can't I get up?!"

"That's because I redirected the clouds to cover up the moon. I figured that the moonlight was what kept you going mainly because werewolves release their full potential during a full moon." Tsukune explained "But I won now. Oh! And just a warning, don't ever peek on the girls again otherwise you'll have relapse of what just happened."

"Tch screw you!" Gin yelled standing back up and charging at Tsukune.

"Almighty Push" Tsukune whispered and a great force sent Gin flying back and falling off the school roof, they heard a crash a few seconds later.

"If only he stayed down" Tsukune chuckled.

"Now that was awesome!" Kurumu cheered "I didn't know my future husband was this awesome!" Tsukune blushed a bit but he just shook it off.

"At least the Gin won't bother us anymore" Moka said in relief,_ That was truly amazing but I'm still a bit concerned at that last part, it seems he's hiding something from us._

"Well now that he's done, how about some bed now? I'm a bit tired right now" Tsukune chuckled the girls nodded and left to sleep in they're own bed.

**The Next Morning**

Tsukune, Anko, Moka, and Yukari are now walking towards their class, Tsukune was a bit tired from the other night's fight but he'll endure. They group were walking to class when Moka explained to Anko that Tsukune was fighting Gin the night before until…

"WHHAAT?! Tsukune was in another fight and you didn't even invite me to watch?!" Yukari cried out, she was in anime tears as she got to miss out a fight that involved Tsukune.

"It's okay Yukari, we didn't really see the fight. We couldn't even see the fight because those two were too fast to see" Moka said trying to cheer up the little witch.

"All of the more reason to watch!" Yukari yelled.

"Hey Tsukune?" Moka asked "Why is your Sharingan still on?"

"Thought I turned it off last night" Tsukune said.

"Maybe because your not an Uchiha" Anko yawned "I mean it would make sense since Kakashi can't deactivate his."

"Mine was a different case!" Tsukune yelled.

"Tsukune! I baked you some -" Kurumu called out but was cut off when she noticed his eye "Why is your eye still red?"

"I don't know! But I can't deactivate it!" Tsukune called out, he keeps trying to deactivate for the next five minutes but the Rinnegan activates instead.

Anko watched carefully as her student attempted to turn off the doujutsu, _So there really was a little bit of Senju/Uchiha blood that mixed in with his own blood, if there was then it's already spreading out around his body._ She thought as she now ahs concern for him,_ What'll happen when it does spread around his body?_

"Just cover it up with your shinobi headband like Kakashi" Anko said casually, Tsukune tried deactivating his Sharingan again, but just stopped and did what he was recommended to do.

"Excuse me but which one of you is Tsukune Aono?" a voice called out, everyone turned to see a short teen, but a bit taller than Yukari. It was girl with red hair tied into two pig tails and yellow eyes. She wore a uniform that consisted of a black sleeveless jacket that extended down to her shins, black pants, and black boots, she also held a long wooden staff with her left hand and a black briefcase on her right.

"Depends on who's asking" Tsukune replied.

"My name is Deshiko Deshi" The girl now identified as Deshiko replied "The Headmaster sent me to give you the information regarding Fairy Tale."

**CHAPTER END!**

**A/N: If anybody wasn't expecting a yellow flash well then there it is, except here's the thing it's not The Flying Raijin. So it's pretty obvious to some that he'll have Chakra Mode, but the thing is from which Tailed Beast did he get the chakra from? Soon to be explained.**

**Also the blood actually spreading around Tsukune, what do you think may happen? Will it just be there or will there be some benefits?**

**Also if some of you are bit curious about Tsukune's he's actually 16 years old, one year older than he was in the manga. I also have one concern about the story and it's concerned about the new chapters of Naruto. Since Sasuke is actually back on the good side, should I or should I not change a few things around as to where he's alive because I plan on bringing him in future chapters anyways, just let me know in the comments and I'll decide whether or not to have it to where Sasuke is still alive.**

**As for the pairings for Tsukune it'll be his classic harem but with Fu in it as well. For Naruto it'll be a harem but only girls In his own world. And lastly Suigetsu will be paired up with Tamao, it'll be a love-hate thing.**

**Lastly i apologize if it seems rushed, I don't know if i said it but this is my first story.**

**Anyways until next time, buh bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto or any of their contents, if I did then I'd be living like a king, or just someone really important.**

**Chapter 7**

"Summoning Jutsu!"

_Poof!_

A cloud of smoke fills the area and when the smoke cleared away a small green toad wearing a gray coat is revealed.

"Where am I this time?" The toad said looking around, he looked up to see Tsukune standing in front of him "Tsukune boy! How've you been? It's been a while since you last summoned us."

"Well I've been busy, Fukasaku" Tsukune said with a sheepish smile.

"So what is it that you need today?" The toad now indentified as Fukasaku asked.

"I need you to deliver these scrolls to Lady Tsunade" Tsukune now had a serious face as Fukasaku took a set of three scrolls.

"Something I should know?"

"A possible war, except this time it will be in a different place" Tsukune said.

"I see…" Fukasaku sighed "Anything else you need me to deliver?"

"Well just give this envelope to Naruto, he'll be able to deliver it to my parents" Tsukune said.

"Alrgiht if that's everything, I'll be on my way" Fukasaku was about to leave until he remembered something "Oh! Before I leave, in a week or so I'll summon you to Mt. Myoboku, The Toad Sage wants to tell you a prophet."

"Understood"

"Well then, then until next time!" _Poof!_

Tsukune stood there silently, he let out a sigh as he thought about the upcoming dangers. All he could do at the moment was just to stay calm and wait patiently for any more information. The info Deshiko gave wasn't much but it was enough to keep Tsukune and Anko on full alert. He didn't want Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari involved in it just yet, so he had to place them under a genjutsu that would make them forget about the information they overheard.

"Somehow the Headmaster makes it sound so easy" Tsukune grumbled as he walked back to the boy's dormitory.

**In The Hidden Leaf Village**

"Keeping guard in the village gates is too troublesome" Shikamaru said as he sat behind the table stands right next to the village gate on the inside.

"It is our duty for the day, why? Because our peaceful attitude makes it seem like our patience is infinite" Shino said sitting down as well, even though he sits down he still has his hands in his pockets "Even though the five nations are now at an alliance, there are still rogue ninjas and bandits out in the wild."

"Like I said troublesome" Shikamaru yawned as he placed his feet on the table and slumped back.

"Slacking on the job?" The duo turned to see Yamato walking inside the village.

"Welcome back Captain Yamato, I see the mission was a success, why? Because you've returned unscathed as well as returning with a smirk" Shino said.

"Hello to you too, Shino" Yamato said he then looked at Shikamaru "You know Shikamaru, if you keep slacking in the job like that an enemy will sure catch you guys off guard."

Shikamaru just smirked at the comment "Yeah right, Shino would be able to tell us if there's an enemy nearby."

"Precisely I've sent out my insects to keep watch in the forests, so there's no need to worry."

"Always a way out" Yamato smirked back "Well anyways, I have to report back to the Hokage." Shino and Shikamaru just nodded in reply as Yamato walked off into the village.

"Weren't we supposed to ask him for proof that he's part of the village?" Shikamaru asked as he barely realized that he was supposed to have done that specific part.

"It's Yamato, my allies recognized his chakra before he even entered the gates" Shino said as he turned his head outside the gates "There's someone approaching."

"Enemy or ally?" Shikamaru removed his feet off of the table and looked in the same direction Shino is looking at.

"I recognize the chakra but I can't figure out who…"

They watched for a few minutes until they just stopped and waited patiently.

"Well?"

"It's not hostile but be on your guard just in case" Shino said as he sat in position to ready himself, Shikamaru did the same.

They waited for a few minutes until a figure made its way into the village, the figure was walking slowly but at the same time was wobbling a bit from exhaustion. Shikamaru was surprised as he recognized the figure struggling to walk.

"No way!" Shikamaru's eyes widened as he ran to the person.

"I'm… back…" The person said in a weak tone before falling unconscious, although Shikamaru was able to catch the person from falling down.

"Shino! I need get her to the hospital, I'll be back as soon as I report to the Hokage" Sgikamaru called out to which Shino just nodded in reply.

_So it seems that Fuu is somehow alive, her chakra is the way my allies remember it. Either way I know Tsukune will be very happy as soon as he finds out,_ Shino thought as he watched Shikamaru carry Fuu on his back towards the hospital.

**Back in Youkai Academy**

"COME BACK HERE BASTARDS!" Yelled a furious Tsukune as he chased three lizard men outside the school. Te story as to why he was chasing them was the fact that they picked on Yukari, well to be exact they made nasty comments about witches being a disgusting race and that Yukari's mere existence in the school annoys them, the leader of the group which turned out to be the class representative made most of the comments. What they didn't know was that a certain shinobi was in earshot and the fact that people who look down on others gets on his nerves, well let's just say it won't end well for them.

"This guy's scary as hell!"

"He's catching up to us boss!"

"Shut up you idiots run faster!"

The three lizard men were practically arguing as they ran from a angry Tsukune.

"Split up! Not like he can get us in multiple directions!" The leader shouted, his followers had the same idea and took off in different directions.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsukune yelled as he performed hand signs, after he finished the hand signs he slammed his hand on the ground "Multi Water Dragon Jutsu!" Just as he called out the name of his jutsu, a large amount of water appeared from where he slammed his hand and shot three fairly large water dragons in the directions the lizard man ran off to. He patiently waited for a few seconds until he heard a small crash after a few more seconds the sound of water approaching was heard until he heard another crash except this one was right in front of him. When he opened his eyes he saw the three lizard men lying in front of them falling unconscious.

"I say we stop picking on Yukari"

"Agreed" The lizard men then fell unconscious although their ghosts seemed to hanging out of their mouths and fell back in.

Tsukune just sighed at the site in front of him, he made three Shadow Clones to carry them to the infirmary. Even though he hated the fact that they looked down on Yukari, he still couldn't just leave them there. Onlookers were making comments about what just happened but the chunin just ignored them and walked back to where the Mid-Term results were posted.

"So what's the excuse for starting a fight this time?" Tsukune looked to his side to see his sensei, Anko Mitarashi, walking alongside him.

"Just a few bullies picking on Yukari" Tsukune said.

"And that's a reason to chase three lizard men while screaming at the top of your longs?"

"Well they said some things that really got on my nerves" Tsukune sighed "It just reminds me of how the village used to treat Naruto."

"Least they won't be a bother to anybody anymore" Anko said "Now about your Mid-Term results."

Tsukune fell forward just as soon as Anko said the word "results".

"Crap, I forgot!" He whined as he got back on his feet.

"Actually, you've done a good job to rank 14" Anko said.

"Really?!" He exclaimed in joy, but Anko wasn't expecting for him to take off back to where the results are posted "I'm sorry but I gotta go see for myself!"

Anko watched as her student dash back to see his results "At least, that got him out of his bad mood."

**The Next Day**

"Do I really have to wear this?" Anko groaned as she wore the same outfit Shizuka Nekonome wore.

"Not really but you look really cute in it!" Shizuka squealed in delight clapping her hands together.

"This is seriously embarrassing" Anko grumbled in an awkward.

"Oh cheer up! It'll just be for today and besides after a while you won't notice the difference" Ms. Nekonome said as the both of them walked off to start classes.

"I wish I was back in The Hidden Leaf" The jounin sighed.

"Umm sensei?" Anko turned to see her student, Tsukune, standing there staring at the outfit she is currently wearing.

_Just my luck! _She thought she was about to speak up until the young chunin burst out into laughter. She stood there with a blank expression waiting for her student to stop laughing until a tick marked formed on her forehead.

"You don't stop laughing I'll rip your f**king lungs out!" She exclaimed in anger, it stopped the laughing but he let out constant giggling "Alright that's it!"

"Huh?" Tsukune now stopped the giggles but his sensei was now angrier than he was just the other day.

"So how abou-" Ms. Nekonome was cut off by an explosion.

She watched as Tsukune dodged a kunai that somehow exploded. Anko threw another kunai that created another explosion at her student, just as before he dodged it as well. Shizuka now ran to her class escaping a barrage of explosive kunai from a furious Anko attempting to kill a running Tsukune.

"Why do they have to be so violent?!" The teacher cried out as she ran away safely from the two person war.

**Time Skip In Newspaper Club Meeting**

"This is so boring!" Groaned a unhappy Suigetsu as he typed his section of the school newspaper "I thought we'd get into dangerous situations. Not sitting here in a boring ass classroom typing down nonsense!"

"And yet you're still here" Tsukune replied as he read over his piece.

"I should've joined The Karate Club or something" Suigetsu grumbled as he finished typing.

"Is that a form of taijutsu?" Tsukune asked now interested.

"Basically, there's other form of taijutsu developed by average humans in some other world they have connected to this one."

Tsukune whistled hearing the fact that there are other forms of taijutstu, or in this case martial arts. Then he realized that the room has been rather quiet "Shouldn't the others be back already?"

"Oh yeah" Suigetsu then turned to a desk that had a certain someone sitting on a chair with his legs resting on the desk "Hey Pervy-Wolf!"

Gin's ears twitched upon being called 'Pervy-Wolf' "I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that…"

"Then stop taking pictures of girls from under their skirts" Tsukune replied.

"Whatever, what is it that you want?" Gin asked as he drank his coffee.

"When are the others supposed to be back?"

"Hell if I know, they just ran off saying something about some art class" The werewolf grumbled.

As soon as he finished his sentence the door opened revealing Moka and Yukari, although he seemed to be bored, somehow Gin perked appeared in front of Moka holding a rose.

"Why hello there my dear Moka, I see you're as beautiful as always!" He said with a smile that somehow made his teeth glisten, although Moka just ignored and sat down reading a small text book "I see you're interested in art, and if you ever need a model you can always ask me!" Just as he was about ramble on a golden wash tub fell on top of his head leaving a bump.

"Don't worry Moka, I'll drive anybody that interferes with our love life!" Yukari cheered holding up her wand.

"Wait what?" Tsukune asked wondering what's going on.

"I've decided, that I love Moka and Tsukune!"

"Woah! Woah! What's this all of a sudden!"

"Well, ever since you protected me from those lizard men I've finally decided that my love for you was true" The young witch said with a slight blush, although Suigetsu was practically laughing up a storm.

"Wait! Wait! You've got to reconsider it's not love!" Tsukune said frantically.

"Nope, I know it's love, and one day when you and Moka are in bed together you will include me!"

"Woah! You're way too young to even think of something like that!" Tsukune lectured.

"What's the big deal, you're the one that got yourself a girlfriend when you were 11" Suigetsu said as he wiped a tear from his laughter, although he received a kick to the head that he was able to avoid by turning his head into water.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Tsukune yelled with fire in his eyes, in this case mainly his left eye.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP YELLING!" Yelled a now angry Moka Akashiya, she was practically angry for a good few seconds until she realized what she just said and immediately went back to her shy self "Sorry, it's just hard to concentrate on this book with all of you guys making too much noise."

"No we should be the ones apologizing" Tsukune chuckled.

"So what's this about a girlfriend!" Another voice called out, everyone turned to see Kurumu Kuruno standing in the doorway with her arms crossed "You're not cheating on me are you!? I mean I wouldn't mind sharing you in bed but it'd be nice to know else will be in bed with us as we see each other's naked bodies!" As to this Tsukune's head hit the desk with what seemed to be blood leaking out of his nose, while mumbling something to keep the perverted thoughts out of his head.

"Oh man this is great I haven't laughed this hard in all my life" Suigetsu said trying to regain his breath.

"So Tsukune, who is this mystery woman you're hiding from us" Yukari asked in a demanding tone.

"Umm well I…" Tsukune was now thinking of ways to escape the situation.

"It's okay you can tell us" Moka said although she felt a slight pang.

"Well I never said I have a girlfriend" Tsukune said,

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, I mean no!" Tsukune panicked, then he realized that he couldn't keep the secret forever then again he should've told them in the first place but there was now wau for him to bring it up in a casual conversation, even for him he still wasn't sure if Fuu was still alive or not but due to a recent event, she has probably returned to The Hidden Leaf. He sighed as he finally made up his mind to tell them the truth "Alright fine, I was going to tell you eventually but I wasn't sure about the time."

"Alright so tell us" Kurumu said as the girls practically cornered him.

"Fine" Tsukune said "I'd recommend sitting down, I may as well tell you my whole story."

**End!**

**Short chapter I know and it has been a while since I posted a chapter. I Apologize since I had trouble writing this chapter but I was somewhat able to do so.**

**Anyways after a while Tsukune finally tells them his tale.**

**Oh and to some that are wondering when Inner Moka will show up, she will make her first appearance in the fight against Kuyou. I apologize for not bringing her out but since Tsukune has power of his own he won't need help from Inner Moka and he still doesn't know that only he can pull of the rosary.**

**Lastly as for Naruto and Kakashi coming in will be soon. Naruto will be stepping in to aid his surrogate brother in the witch's ranch arc, so you have no need to worry he'll be here sooner than you think. Also as for the team I've already decided that it will consist of Naruto and Fuu but I need ideas for the third person so if you can just give me a name of who you want it to be that'd be great.**

**Anyways until next time, buh bye!**


End file.
